Sweet, Sweet Torture
by RabbittMadness
Summary: "-Creo que no me dejas opción Touka-chan… tendré que torturarte." Un encuentro inesperado que terminará dando un giro inesperado en la vida de Touka. Una relación poco convencional con nadie más ni nadie menos que Kaneki. Relación que por supuesto, en su actual posición y en mitad de la guerra de humanos contra ghouls, no será fácil de sobrellevar... (Advertencia: Lemon)
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Tokyo Ghoul NO me pertenece, es propiedad de Sui Ishida. **_

_**ADVERTENCIAS: No lo lean si no son mayores de edad **(o finjan que si lo son)** xD en todo sentido de la palabra incluye Lemon (?) léanlo bajo su responsabilidad.**_

**_N/A: Desde hace tiempo quería hacer un lemon de Touka y Kaneki –y con el fin de calmar mi trauma con esta pareja - este vendría siendo el primero lemon que hago de Ellos *se pone nerviosa* no se si sea bueno :s ojala les guste y muchas MUCHAS gracias por recibir tan bien mi otro primer oneshot llamado "Trust Me" me ponen feliz c': les quiero agradecer por tomarse la molestia de leer mi historia. Además Yo sé que las dejé con ganas de lemon y por sus reviews, mensajes, favoritos y seguimientos me han motivado a escribir este otro oneshot que vendría siendo como una especie de continuación de "Trust Me" o algo más o menos así, pero bueno xD posiblemente haré un fanfic de estos dos muy pronto, aun no lo sé y les informaré a la brevedad de ser así. Un saludo a todas (todos tal vez) nos veremos pronto :)_**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Sweet, sweet torture.<strong>_

No sabía en qué momento desperté, pero lo que si sabía es que no tenía idea de donde me encontraba y en cuanto abrí los ojos noté como lentamente el peculiar olor a café inundaba mis fosas nasales. ¿Qué rayos había pasado y como había llegado ahí? Intenté levantarme demasiado pronto y provocó que me sintiera mareada. Joder, estaba en un grave problema.

-Ah, ya despertaste – murmuró una voz al lado mío.

Salté sobremanera volteando a ver a mi acompañante. No daba crédito a lo que mis ojos veían.

-¿Touka-chan estás bien? Te pusiste pálida – murmuró preocupado Kaneki.

Parpadeé un par de veces, ese idiota no podía estar hablando enserio.

-¡Lo dices como si no hubiera ocurrido nada! – grité levantándome de lo que era una cama para mirarlo con furia.

Me sonrió melancólicamente y suspiró.

-Sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que me fui… y si te traje aquí es porque te extrañaba, Touka-chan, no te preocupes, aquí no hay nadie, solo tú y yo – dijo sentándose a una silla cercana a la cama.

-Tú y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar… tomaste tu decisión de irte a Aogiri y eso a mí no me incumbe.

-¿Por qué no te incumbe? – me reclamó en un tono bajo.

-¡¿Ah?! Pues… porque… – balbuceé sin saber que responder.

-¿Tú crees que no me importas, verdad? ¿Es eso? Porque si es eso yo… puedo hacerte cambiar de opinión Touka… - susurró en mi oído cerca, muy cerca.

Me estremecí.

-¿Huh? ¿Qué estas insinuándome? – inquirí confundida.

Me lanzó una sonrisa melancólica y apartó su mirada, ocultándola con sus blancos cabellos por unos segundos y suspiró. Ninguno dijo nada por unos instantes, yo ni pensaba hacerlo. Aún seguía demasiado conmocionada para pensar en cómo salir de ahí.

-Creo que no me dejas opción Touka-chan – dijo de repente.

-¡¿Qué estás diciendo?! – grité molesta.

-Tendré… – Kaneki giró la cabeza para verme –…que torturarte – anunció y sin que me diera la oportunidad de reaccionar se abalanzó sobre mí.

-¡¿Qué carajos crees que estás haciendo idiota?! ¡Quítate! – grité sorprendida y furiosa golpeando su pecho con la intención de apartarlo pero no cedió.

Presionó su cuerpo contra el mío, mis esfuerzos por liberarme aumentaron en cuanto sentí su mano deslizarse hacía mis shorts.

-¡KANEKI hijo de perra ¿Qué carajos estás haciendo?! – grité furibunda.

-Te voy a _**torturar**_ Touka-chan, ya te lo dije, pero no será una dolorosa tortura como lo fue la mía. Al contrario, será una muy buena… _**dulce**_ si quieres. Y te hará comprender lo mucho que me importas… - susurró con picardía, dejándome en shock.

Abrí los ojos de sorpresa, notando como los ojos de Kaneki lentamente se volvían rojos, se estaban transformando… sentí miedo ¿Iba a comerme acaso? Parecía que sí. Un desagradable escalofrío me recorrió la espina dorsal. Ni siquiera noté cuando Kaneki me despojó de mis shorts y mi ropa interior hasta que sentí un calor repentino en mi intimidad.

-¿Qué rayos…? – logré pronunciar y Kaneki me sonrió de forma maliciosa mientras sentí sus labios posarse sobre mi vientre, descendiendo…

Rodé los ojos y abrí la boca de pasmo, intenté moverme pero fue nulo mi intento, los músculos no me respondían. Me sonrojé en cuanto comprendí a que tortura se refería el idiota de Kaneki. Oí como mis zapatos caían al suelo y sentí como me despojaba de mis calcetines con delicadeza. Entonces sentí su respiración justo encima de…

-Kaneki… detente… Kane- ¡Ah! – gemí con fuerza y cerré los ojos.

Ese idiota… la lengua de ese idiota estaba paseándose por mi intimidad y yo me odie a mí misma por reaccionar de la manera en la que estaba reaccionando. No sabía cómo explicar el extraño hormigueo que me recorría por el vientre, no podía comprender nada. Pero…

-Se siente bien… - susurré en un gemido.

Kaneki soltó una risita y comenzó a aumentar el recorrido de arriba hacia abajo con su lengua que recorría mis labios vaginales. Grité de nuevo sin contenerme.

-¡Eres un imbécil! ¡Dete- Ah! – era imposible hablar, comenzaba a sentir como repentinamente la temperatura de mi cuerpo aumentaba exageradamente y sobre todo comenzaba a sentir un agradable pero extraño cosquilleo recorrerme justo arriba del vientre.

No se detuvo, al contrario, siguió recorriendome con su lengua insistente, hambriento de más. Fue cuando noté que sus ojos estaban ya completamente transformados a los típicos ojos de ghoul y en cuanto nuestras miradas se cruzaron me sonrió con maldad.

-No sabes lo que te voy a hacer Touka-chan, te torturaré tanto… que te gustara – anunció riéndose y volviendo a su trabajo.

Ahogué más de mis gemidos, no podía mentir, se sentía demasiado bien. _No quería parar, no iba a parar,_ pensé mientras sentía como una lágrima se escapaba por mi ojo derecho. Podía sentir sus labios acariciando mi clítoris por unos momentos para que al siguiente su lengua comenzara a jugar con este. No sé si fue porque quise o por inercia que coloqué mis manos sobre su blanco cabello y apreté su rostro contra mí ya húmeda vagina. Joder, no podía dejar de arquear mis caderas por culpa de aquellas sensaciones.

-Touka-chan estás muy mojada – murmuró Kaneki con sensualidad, acariciando mi clítoris con uno de sus dedos.

Me estremecí por culpa de ese último acto, pensaba en reclamarle una vez más a causa de mi orgullo pero no me dio la oportunidad. Nuevamente me estaba engullendo.

-Ah, Ahhh ¡Kaneki! – gimoteé sintiendo como su lengua giraba alrededor de mi clítoris con frenesí.

Sentía como chorreaba, además de sentirme repentinamente hinchada, y esos sonidos húmedos de la lengua del idiota de Kaneki contra mi vagina me hacían chorrear más.

-¡Joder! ¡Si sigues así voy a…! – sollocé con la voz temblorosa y aguda. Jamás me había escuchado así y eso me hizo avergonzarme.

Pero para mi sorpresa Kaneki se detuvo no sin antes besar profundamente mi vagina. Se colocó encima de mí viéndome profundamente a los ojos y me sonrió.

-Touka-chan tus ojos se han transformado también ¿eh? – me dijo acariciando una de mis mejillas con su mano izquierda.

Sin pensarlo, giré mi rostro dando una lamida a su mano e introduje dos de sus dedos dentro de mi boca comenzado a engullirlos como si tuviera hambre y la verdad si la tenía, tenía hambre de Él.

-Eres muy sucia Touka-chan… - gimió Kaneki comenzando a frotar su cuerpo contra el mío.

Yo respondí también frotándome contra suyo y sin querer choqué con fuerza su duro miembro contra mi vagina lo que provocó que gritara en respuesta y yo gimiera con sus dedos aun dentro mi boca.

-Joder Touka-chan vas a acabar conmigo – me acusó chocando de nuevo su miembro, podía sentir lo duro que estaba y eso me excitó más.

Mordí uno de sus dedos y él los retiró de golpe para estampar con violencia sus labios contra los míos llenando mi boca con su lengua y mordiendo con fuerza mi labio inferior haciéndome gotear sangre.

-Hmmm, joder - exclamé en un grito bajo.

Sentí su lengua recorrer la mía buscando profundidad segundos antes de liberarla, la sacó de mi boca con rapidez dejando un rastro de saliva por la comisura derecha de mis labios hasta posar su caliente lengua sobre el rastro de sangre que tenía justo de ese lado. La lamió sin vergüenza alguna con lujuria mientras me miraba, era demasiado para mí… sentía como comenzaba a sentirme húmeda de nuevo; Y como si él lo supiera sentí a través del látex de su traje el cómo apretó su hombría contra mí intimidad una vez más.

-¡Hijo de…! – y volvió a callarme, devorándome la boca.

Me sonrojé y me sentí avergonzada una vez más, pero logré a atreverme a morderle sus labios sintiendo como ese hipnotizante líquido resbalaba por entre mis dientes, llenando mi boca y provocándome más.

-Kaneki… - gimoteé su nombre y pasando mi lengua manchada de su sangre por sus labios.

La mordió en respuesta, me tomó entre sus brazos con urgencia y al momento siguiente me estampó contra la cama.

-¡Agh! ¡No tan brusco idiota! – le regañé poniendo ambas manos sobre su traje. Quería arrancárselo a mordidas de ser necesario.

-Mmm es tu culpa por mirarme así Touka-chan – se defendió lamiéndose los labios mientras me miraba con lascivia.

-Joder, Desnúdate ya – le exigí sin más, con la respiración agitada.

Alzó una ceja y se rió.

-No te rías idiota, yo… lo quiero ya… - susurré mientras sentía como la sangre subía a mi rostro pero Él seguía riéndose, entonces no aguanté más.

Le tomé del cuello de su traje ajustado y lo destrocé con rapidez y violencia dejando ver sus bien formados músculos en su pecho. Kaneki se dejó hacer y con su sonrisa llena de perversión retiró mis manos de su cuerpo para terminar de desnudarse y quitarse las botas de batalla. Entonces fui capaz de perderme en su cuerpo entero, el muy hijo de perra hacía ejercicio. De eso no cabía duda. Desvié mí mirada a su erección más que notoria. Y ¡Joder! Él muy infeliz la tenía grande. Tragué saliva, ni siquiera reparé en que me había sonrojado hasta que el colocó un dedo sobre mi cuello.

-Dime que quieres que haga, y lo haré – me susurró con ternura llevando su mano a mis pechos, desabotonó con suavidad mi camisa y la lanzó lejos para proceder a retirarme el sujetador y finalmente, comenzó a juguetear con mi pezón derecho.

Ahogué un gemido y me mordí el labio inferior.

-Fóllame- susurré, mirándolo implorante. Podía escuchar a mi conciencia y a mi orgullo gritarme internamente. Pero que más daba, ya solo podía pensar en una sola cosa.

-Fóllame Kaneki, quiero que me folles- volví a pedir desesperada.

-Oh Touka-chan, no quiero que te arrepientas de esto… – soltó mientras dirigía su mano a mi otro pezón. Si sería hijo de puta.

-No seas estúpido – abrí las piernas sin pensarlo frente a Él – métemela – imploré de nuevo con una voz que parecía provenir de mi garganta. Provocando que Él entreabriera un poco la boca de la sorpresa y soltó un suspiro, sonriendo.

-Como quieras Touka-chan… - dijo al fin, desplomándose a un lado de mí.

No entendí eso hasta que Él me susurró:

-Siéntate sobre mi Touka-chan, así no te dolerá tanto – Murmuró mientras mi cara se tornó completamente roja.

Sin decir nada me levanté con torpeza y me coloqué despacio sobre Él, mirándolo fijamente a sus ojos aún transformados. Comencé a frotar su húmeda punta contra mi entrada con suavidad arrancando suspiros por parte de Kaneki y gemidos bajos por parte mía. Se sentía jodidamente bien.

-Ah… Touka-chan – gimió Kaneki colocando sus manos sobre mi cintura, agarrándome con firmeza e introduciendo un poco su pene dentro de mí. No podía creer lo duro que estaba.

Grité agudo pero bajo y comencé a empujar un poco más haciendo que un agudo dolor surgiera de mis entrañas. Estaba segura de que si no fuera porque estaba demasiado húmeda me hubiera dolido demasiado, no sabía bien si yo estaba demasiado estrecha o Él muy grande pero el dolor estaba aumentando.

-Touka-chan… cálmate – susurró Kaneki, empujando más hacía dentro.

- ¡Ah! Espera… - sollocé mientras las lágrimas saltaban de mis ojos.

Dejó de moverse mientras sus manos recorrían con ternura mi rostro, enjugando mis lágrimas.

-Shhh… esperaré a que te acostumbres – me dijo incorporándose un poco y acercándome más a su cuerpo.

Me dejé hacer, dejando que me besara mientras acariciaba mi rostro y moviéndose despacio dentro de mí. Lentamente sentí como el dolor iba cesando mientras Kaneki depositaba suaves besos sobre mi frente.

-Kaneki… puedes comenzar – le indiqué en un murmullo, hundiendo mi rostro en su pecho.

Se rió bajito y comenzó a acariciarme la espalda con lentitud, besando mis labios una vez más mientras comenzaba a moverse con más insistencia dentro de mí. Tiró de mi cuerpo al suyo con cuidado haciendo que me estremeciera llenándome por completo. Hice mi cabeza hacía atrás soltando un desapacible gemido, comenzando a moverme sobre Él con cierta timidez, el dolor seguía ahí pero en menor proporción. Fue entonces cuando Kaneki comenzó a aumentar de velocidad los vaivenes. Haciendo que un escalofrío extraño me recorriera el cuerpo entero.

El dolor volvió mientras mi cuerpo seguía moviéndose pero esta vez había algo más, era una sensación diferente, se sentía de la puta madre, haciéndome ignorar el dolor. Comencé a moverme de arriba hacia abajo al mismo ritmo que Kaneki hacía con sus caderas.

-Ahhh… Touka-chan… - gimió mi nombre agarrándome con más fuerza. Aumentando todavía más de velocidad.

Jadeé con voz temblorosa y grité. Tiró de mi cintura con posesión, provocando que su pelvis chocara contra mi clítoris. Soltó un gruñido y comenzó a penetrarme con bestialidad.

-¡Joder Kaneki! – exclamé envuelta en placer. Moviéndome con más rapidez, chocando constantemente su pelvis contra mi vagina.

Siguió golpeando en mí más fuerte y más rápido inundándome de placer y dolor a la vez. Me mordí los labios intentando contener mis fuertes gemidos, aunque sabía que estábamos solos me daba vergüenza. Juraba que su pene se estaba haciendo más grande conforme sus embestidas seguían siendo fuertes y firmes, o tal vez me estaba abriendo más…

Gritó mi nombre toscamente, enterrándome su duro miembro y manteniéndolo presionado por un instante.

-¡Carajo Kaneki! ¡Más! ¡Fóllame más! – grité inundada del jodido y punzante placer que repentinamente inundaba toda mi intimidad además del calor y la humedad.

No se hizo de rogar y siguió penetrándome buscando llegar más profundo dentro de mí con cada estocada. Yo ya no sabía que hacer mientras las lágrimas volvían a brotar de mis ojos por culpa de la lujuria y placer que electrizaban mi cuerpo entero. Saltaba más y más alto mientras Kaneki empujaba con sus caderas más adentro, buscando metérmelo más cuando este ya entraba todo dentro de mí. Comencé a temblar y de no ser por sus manos en mi cintura me hubiera desplomado sobre de Él cuando sentí que tocó un punto dentro de mí. Comencé sacudirme con violencia y gritar de nuevo con todo lo que los pulmones me permitieron.

-Hijo de puta… - le recriminé tratando de recobrar el aliento y Kaneki me enseñó los dientes.

-Creo que toqué tu punto G, Touka-chan – me dijo riéndose suavemente y volviendo a embestir en el mismo lugar, provocándome otra sacudida.

-¡Cabrón! – sollocé colocando mis manos sobre su pecho esforzándome por mantener el equilibrio sobre Él.

Volvió a sonreírme y de un movimiento rápido me colocó debajo suyo, sin salir fuera de mí.

-Que afortunado soy - susurró volviendo a embestirme despacio, aun tocando ese punto.

-Cállate y hazlo rápido – le clamé tajante, moviendo mis caderas.

Lamió sus labios y comenzó a moverse rápido.

-¿Así? – dijo inclinando su boca sobre mis pechos, besándolos, mientras aumentaba más y más de rapidez haciéndome perder el control.

-Ahhh sí, ¡Así! – lloriqueé de placer con voz aguda, abriendo más mis piernas y colocándolas alrededor de su cintura.

-Estás tan húmeda y caliente… - me dijo con perversión, enterrando todo su pene, clavándolo en mi punto G.

-¡Ah Kaneki! – grité envuelta en frenesí, enterrando mis uñas en su espalda.

Comenzaba a sentir como se me nublaba la vista y después sentí como el hormigueo de mi estómago bajo hasta mi vientre y me llenó por completo, se sintió tan bien... Había alcanzado mi primer orgasmo en la vida y solo pude abrir mi boca gritando aún más fuerte que las veces anteriores en brazos de _Él_.

Jamás había sentido algo como aquello, era algo nuevo y demasiado bueno para ser cierto. Mi cuerpo se estremeció de nuevo en el placer cuando las últimas oleadas de delectación me azotaban con fuerza.

- Agh Touka-chan… hmm… voy a correrme… - me advirtió Kaneki, desesperado, entre ásperos gemidos.

-Vente dentro… - le indiqué sin pensarlo mientras sus embestidas mantenían el rápido ritmo.

Nuestras respiraciones estaban muy agitadas al igual que nuestros corazones y aunque ya me había corrido volví a sentir aquella placentera sensación del bajo vientre ¡El muy idiota estaba haciendo que me viniera otra vez! Coloqué mis manos detrás de su cuello obligando a acercar mi rostro al suyo fundiendo sus labios a los míos, devorándonos mutuamente la boca con desesperación.

Entonces su cuerpo se tensó y soltó un fuerte gemido contra mi boca mientras sentí un caliente y pegajoso liquido inundarme por completo. Fue una sensación extraña al principio, pero no pude concentrar más en la sensación porque me vi distraída con el segundo orgasmo que me hizo sacudir con ímpetu entre los brazos de Kaneki quien, aunque estaba agotado, me rodeó el cuerpo con los brazos, dejándonos en una posición bastante incomoda conmigo aun aferrando mis piernas a su fuerte cintura. Esperé a que nuestras respiraciones se apaciguaran mientras mantenía oculto mi rostro en su pecho.

-Touka-chan… eres fantástica – me susurró en el oído con picardía.

-Cállate tonto – murmuré fingiendo molestia.

Se rió con sutileza mientras nos depositaba suavemente sobre la cama y nos cubría con las cobijas. Salió despacio de mí haciéndome soltar un suspiro en cuanto sentí como resbalaba el semen por entre mis piernas, sonrojándome por completo busqué sus brazos.

-Mañana volverás a Anteiku no te preocupes, no le cuentes a nadie – me murmuró muy bajo como si temiera que alguien nos pudiera escuchar mientras su mano acariciaba mis cabellos.

-Como si se lo fuera a contar a alguien, tonto – le recriminé y me coloqué encima de Él sin pensármelo mucho haciendo que se sorprendiera.

-De- deberías de tomar una ducha, debes de sentirte pegajosa Touka… - lo callé con mis labios, frotándome contra su tan placentero cuerpo.

-Touka-chan… ¿Quieres hacerlo de nuevo? – dijo en un suspiro, acariciando mi nariz con la suya.

-¿Sabes? Has hecho que mi primera vez fuera buena – me sonrojé mientras daba un lametón en sus labios – y es que yo quiero tener más que una sola vez, Kaneki, yo…

Esta vez el me calló con sus labios, jugando con mi lengua, saboreándola. Correspondí gustosa mientras me colocaba una vez más debajo suyo, dispuesto a ceder a mis deseos. Ninguno dijo nada más esa noche.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, sea como fuese, llegué tambaleándome a Anteiku, poniendo de pretexto a todos que me había caído de la cama. Y, para ser honesta, fue en parte cierto. Que más daba, esperaría ansiosa por el siguiente reencuentro con _Él_. Yo ya no era la misma, pero en fin. Todo lo que quería era que Kaneki me torturara de nuevo.


	2. Chapter 2: Pleasure (Parte 1)

**Disclaimer: Tokyo Ghoul no me pertenece, es propiedad del gran Sui Ishida. **Yo solo tomé prestados a Kaneki y Touka para pervertirles la mente c:

**ADVERTENCIAS: Insinuación a lemon (?) **

**N/A: Y HE VUELTO n_n esto es la continuación de Sweet, sweet torture. Luego de sus tan lindos reviews he decidido hacer esto un… fanfic, supongo, y posiblemente continuará habiendo más capítulos si siguen surgiendo ideas. Yo solo quiero complacerlas (os) c: disfruten la lectura.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sweet, Sweet Torture II:<strong>_

**PLEASURE (Parte 1)**

-¿Entonces vas a estar bien sola Touka-chan? No volveré hasta la madrugada posiblemente – exclamó el señor Yoshimura viéndome de soslayo.

Suspiré cerrando el libro de ejercicios que tenía en las manos y lo coloqué sobre la mesa colocando mis manos en mi cintura.

-Sí, voy a estar bien, es una buena oportunidad para estudiar tranquila. Dudo mucho que venga algún cliente hoy además, pero estaré al pendiente. No se preocupe, atienda sus asuntos tranquilo – afirmé en un tono casual.

-Muy bien Touka-chan. Si necesitas ayuda o se presenta algo llama a Nishiki o a Hinami – insistió con su típico tono paternal.

No pude hace más que sonreír y asentir con la cabeza.

-Lo haré. Puede irse tranquilo – y le volví a sonreír.

Finalmente Yoshimura dejó de insistir y se marchó tras la puerta. Aclaré mi garganta acomodándome unos cuantos mechones de mi cabello y proseguí a continuar estudiando para mi examen de admisión a Kamii. Era algo que agradecía sinceramente, me estaba esmerando demasiado y confiaba en que si iba a poder ingresar, incluso le había pedido ayuda al idiota de Nishiki quien aceptó a regañadientes, pero aceptó. Debía admitir que con Él me resultó mucho más fácil el estudiar tantas materias a la vez.

Tal como había pensado ningún cliente había ido en todo el día a Anteiku, las horas pasaban y yo no apartaba la atención del libro ni de mi cuaderno de notas. Definitivamente había sido una buena decisión estudiar ahí ya que, ciertamente el ambiente era muy apacible y agradable.

Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que al fin había terminado de contestar el libro entero de ejercicios, bueno ¿Había que confirmar si estaba en lo correcto no? Me daría más tiempo para mantener mi cabeza ocupada tal como en las últimas semanas.

Para mi sorpresa sólo había tenido cuatro errores en todas las preguntas, sin duda un gran avance. Dejé a un lado el lápiz y cerré el libro, tomé mi bolsa para guardar mis útiles y una vez que los había guardado fue cuando noté el peculiar y llamativo trozo de tela blanco atorado en un rincón del lavavajillas.

Abrí los ojos de sorpresa intentando comprender que podía ser, estiré despacio la mano hacía el llamativo objeto y lo tomé, aumentando mi sorpresa sin dar crédito a lo que mis ojos estaban viendo.

Era un parche. _Su parche_. El que había llevado en su ojo todo el tiempo, cuando aún no cambiaba, justo antes de que fuera secuestrado por Yamori. ¿Qué demonios hacía ahí?

Sentía la garganta seca y el corazón comenzaba a latirme con violencia. Sostuve el pequeño parche entre mis manos mirándolo fijamente mientras los recuerdos de hacía más de un mes comenzaron a invadirme la mente. Aquella vez en la que _Él y yo_ habíamos…

Sacudí mi cabeza con violencia intentando detener los pensamientos que comenzaban a llegar uno tras otro con tanta claridad.

"_-Te voy a torturar Touka-chan, ya te lo dije, pero no será una dolorosa tortura como lo fue la mía. Al contrario, será una muy buena… dulce si quieres…" _

Aquella vez en la que Kaneki me tocó de la manera en la que lo hizo con la excusa de _torturarme_. Tortura…

-¡Ese idiota! – grité apretando el parche con fuerza entre mis manos mientras me sonrojaba con violencia.

Comenzaba a tener la respiración agitada e incapaz de mantenerme sentada decidí levantarme. Inicié a caminar en círculos intentando calmarme. Ya había pasado un mes y medio desde aquella vez y sea como fuera me había encargado de mantener mi cabeza ocupada en otras cosas para no tener que recordar nada. Ni la manera en la que me había tocado, acariciado, probado, ni mucho menos en la manera en la que me había poseído…

Sentí un cosquilleo recorrerme la espalda y este se detuvo en la mano que sostenía el jodido trozo de tela blanca, ese pequeño objeto que ahora era la razón por la que me había desequilibrado emocionalmente así.

Mis mejillas me ardían, mi rostro en general estaba demasiado caliente y para empeorarlo más sentía de nuevo esos extraños cosquilleos recorrerme de las piernas a la planta de los pies. No lo aguanté más, dejé el parche sobre una de las mesas y corrí al baño a empaparme el rostro con toda el agua que fuera necesaria para poderme calmar al fin.

-Todo es tu culpa, Kaneki – susurré muy bajo, clavando mis uñas en el borde del lavabo con fuerza.

Cierto, Kaneki había sido el primero. Había perdido mi virginidad con Él y a pesar de que era un hecho irrefutable y del tiempo que había pasado ya desde que había ocurrido, a mí todavía me costaba creerlo.

-Joder, joder, joder – me repetía una y otra vez manteniendo la cabeza inclinada al lavabo mientras el agua goteaba de mi rostro.

No sabía cuánto tiempo me había quedado ahí frente al lavabo pero me vi forzada a cambiar de posición, las uñas comenzaban a molestarme. Me recargué en la pared del baño, pasándome una toalla sobre mi rostro. Dejé escondido mi rostro en la toalla por unos segundos más y finalmente, soltando un profundo suspiro, la retiré.

Salí despacio del baño con la toalla aun colgando de mi mano, arrastraba los pies con pesadez dirigiéndome de nuevo al café. Tenía que cerrar el café, después de todo ya era bastante tarde y comenzaba a tener sueño.

Dejé la toalla sobre la barra y me apresuré a terminar de guardar mis cosas para apagar las luces no sin antes mirar de reojo el parche que yacía en una de las mesas. Un ligero sonrojo volvió a cubrir mis mejillas y hubiera sido así de no ser por el ruido que hizo la puerta de entrada indicando que alguien estaba por entrar.

-Oh, lo lamento, pero ya estoy por cerrar y… - Me callé de golpe.

Sentí como mis labios se separaban del asombro, me quería matar. No podía ser, no en ese momento ¡Tenía que ser una joda!

-¿De verdad? Bueno entonces creo que he tenido suerte – susurró con un tono amable. Sonriéndome.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – conseguí preguntar sin salir aún de mi sorpresa.

-Creo que ya lo sabes – contestó en un tono casual.

Fue cuando me di cuenta que no había hecho contacto visual con Él y me limitaba de verlo del pecho hacía abajo. No me atrevía a mirarle, no quería hacerlo de hecho.

-Eres muy idiota por venir aquí, yo no creía que…

-Sé que es tonto de mi parte, lo es. Y no volveré a hacerlo, pero en verdad, tenía que verte. Ni siquiera sé cómo me convencí de arriesgar todo lo que tengo planeado viniendo hasta acá. Además de estarte poniendo en peligro así… - susurró preocupado.

-Largo de aquí – dije en automático, molesta.

Me miró con tristeza y soltó un suspiro asintiendo.

-Está bien, yo solo quería verte, y ahora que veo que estas bien, puedo estar tranquilo – soltó, girando sobre sus talones, dándome la espalda y poniendo la mano sobre el picaporte de la puerta.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco cuando le oí decir eso para que al momento siguiente mi corazón se detuviera con violencia cuando lo vi dispuesto a marcharse, si sería estúpido el maldito infeliz.

Sin dejar de maldecirme por dentro me apresuré a alcanzarlo y justo antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta para marcharse yo había colocado mi mano sobre la suya. Haciendo por primera vez –después de lo que había pasado un mes atrás – contacto entre su cuerpo y el mío. Retiré la mano de inmediato pero Kaneki la estrechó con fuerza antes de que yo pudiera alejarla. Sentí como si mi mano estuviera ardiendo.

-Suel- suéltame… - musité evitando a toda costa mirarlo.

En respuesta la apretó, entrelazando nuestros dedos con suavidad, girándose por completo hacía mí nuevamente.

-¿Qué haces? – inquirí tratando de no sonar nerviosa.

Kaneki lo notó y colocó una de sus manos debajo de mi mentón para alzarlo, obligándome a mirarlo. Sabía lo que significaba, sabía que estaba jodida. Que _aquello _se iba a repetir después de tanto tiempo.

-No te obligaré a hacer nada que no quieras hacer Touka-chan, lo sabes – susurró con ternura acariciando mi barbilla.

-No es eso, es que yo… - tragué saliva, Adiós a mi puto orgullo –…te extrañé mucho…

Kaneki abrió los ojos con sorpresa mientras una sonrisa estúpida adornaba su cara. Si sería imbécil.

-Bueno no mucho en realidad – solté de prisa tratando de reparar lo que había dicho – pero si había pasado tiempo ya desde aquella vez que nos vimos y- y pues…

- Hablas demasiado, Touka-chan – soltó Kaneki con un tono de fingida desaprobación, colocando ambas manos en mi rostro y acercando más sus labios a los míos.

Fue entonces cuando inhalé su aroma, su tan embriagador aroma azotando mis fosas nasales con violencia. Joder, estaba a punto de perder el control y por la mirada que me estaba dando en esos momentos me dio a entender que lo sabía y que se iba a encargar de descontrolarme más.

Seguí esperando a que sus labios tocaran los míos pero en vez de eso los elevó a mi frente, presionando suavemente sus humectados labios contra esta. Dejé escapar un jadeo.

-Te ves tan adorable cuando te sonrojas así – susurró, deslizando de nuevo sus labios para posarlos en mi mejilla derecha.

Me estremecí sin decirle nada y aferrando inconscientemente mis brazos alrededor de su cintura reparando en lo mucho que había extrañado tenerlo cerca, para que negar más, si ya había tirado mi orgullo por la borda... tsk, maldito Kaneki.

-¿Cuánto más piensas hacerme esperar? – pregunté sin pensármelo mucho, colocando ambas de mis manos sobre su cabello.

Él se rió en respuesta apretando más mi cuerpo contra el suyo y situando un suave beso en mi nariz.

-¿Temes que alguien venga? – dijo totalmente calmado y a mí eso me sacó de mis casillas.

-¡Idiota! ¡Pero claro que me preocupa!

-Ya entiendo, cálmate y espera - susurró apartándose un poco de mí, estirando uno de sus brazos para encontrar el encendedor de la luz y bajarlo para apagar las luces.

-¿Qué haces? – inquirí poniéndome nerviosa de nuevo.

No me contestó, de un suave movimiento me apartó de la puerta y salió tras ella. Fue cuando entendí lo que estaba haciendo. Volvió a entrar pocos segundos después cerrando la puerta y colocándole el seguro viéndome con total atrevimiento.

* * *

><p><em>Notas finales: Lo sé, lo sé. El lemon hace falta y si lo publicaré, pensaba publicar todo pero me quedó demasiado largo el capítulo y con el afán de no aburrirlas, se los dejo hasta aquí. Mañana (Al rato más bien) estaré subiendo la siguiente parte. Un saludo a tod s.<em>

_P.D: Lo que me recuerda que en unas horas sale el tercer capítulo de Tokyo Ghoul *se emociona* xDD nos leemos pronto c:_


	3. Chapter 3: Pleasure (Parte 2)

_**Disclaimer: Tokyo Ghoul No me pertenece, es propiedad del gran Sui Ishida. **_Quién, a propósito, insiste en torturarme con tanta insinuación Touken en el anime (?)

**ADVERTENCIAS: Por fin ¡Lemon! (+18) **léanlo bajo su responsabilidad y/o perviértanse.

**N/A: Una vez más muchas gracias a todas por sus reviews que en verdad me animan a seguir con esto c': y que les guste mis relatos raros y enfermos es de verdad un halago para mí. Debería sentirme mal por pervertirlas así D: pero bueno uwu , disfrútenlo : )**

* * *

><p><strong>Sweet, sweet Torture II:<strong>

**PLEASURE (Parte 2)**

_-¿Cuánto más piensas hacerme esperar? – pregunté sin pensármelo mucho, colocando ambas de mis manos sobre su cabello._

_Él se rió en respuesta apretando más mi cuerpo contra el suyo y situando un suave beso en mi nariz. _

_-¿Temes que alguien venga? – dijo totalmente calmado y a mí eso me sacó de mis casillas._

_-¡Idiota! ¡Pero claro que me preocupa! _

_-Ya entiendo, cálmate y espera - susurró apartándose un poco de mí, estirando uno de sus brazos para encontrar el encendedor de la luz y bajarlo para apagar las luces. _

_-¿Qué haces? – inquirí poniéndome nerviosa de nuevo._

_No me contestó, de un suave movimiento me apartó de la puerta y salió tras ella. Fue cuando entendí lo que estaba haciendo. Volvió a entrar pocos segundos después cerrando la puerta y colocándole el seguro viéndome con total atrevimiento_

* * *

><p>Listo, nadie nos molestará ahora – anunció con una media sonrisa.<p>

-¡ERES UN…!

Y sus labios me callaron de golpe, recorriendo con intensidad los míos y tomándome de la cintura con posesión. Un mes y medio atrás Él me había besado con esa intensidad y me había gustado y ahora que lo estaba haciendo de nuevo me había dado cuenta que lo había extrañado. Sus besos, sus abrazos, sus caricias, su olor. Toda su esencia.

Pude sentir la calidez de su cuerpo ya que, a diferencia del primer encuentro, no llevaba su vestimenta de látex negro. Llevaba un suéter negro de tela delgada y unos jeans.

Mordí su labio inferior con toda la fuerza que pude y Él me respondió del mismo modo violento, encajando sus dientes en mi lengua haciéndome gemir de dolor. Sin embargo no paré, ninguno lo hizo. Aferré mis piernas alrededor de su cintura con velocidad, lamiendo sus labios con desesperación y necesidad exigiendo más de Él y su cuerpo. Sí, ahí venía de nuevo. Dejándome llevar por Kaneki y la situación.

Apenas y me había dado cuenta de que comenzó a caminar para alejarnos de la puerta lentamente y me obligó a caminar con Él hacia atrás hasta que sentí mi cuerpo chocar contra la barra, apartando con suavidad.

Rodeé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello besándolo con más insistencia y esta vez había sido yo quien había introducido mi lengua dentro de su boca. Kaneki dejó escapar un gruñido y fue quién rompió el beso, con la respiración entrecortada y sin quitarme la vista de encima, comenzó a quitarse su suéter, hizo lo mismo con su playera lisa de color blanco, segundos después ambas prendas cayeron al suelo. Yo hice lo propio conmigo, quitándome el saco, la corbata y la falda con evidente prontitud. Después intenté deshacerme de mis medias vino con cierta torpeza gracias a la prisa que tenía por deshacerme de ellas, finalmente Kaneki –después de andarse aguantando la risa al verme tan apresurada - me ayudó quitándome los zapatos y liberando al fin mis piernas dejándolas a su atrevida vista que me hizo olvidar que le quería pegar un puñetazo por su sonrisa burlona de segundos atrás.

Al carajo todo, lo necesitaba, Él me necesitaba. El mundo se podía ir a la mierda solo por esa noche.

-Touka-chan… -me susurró sofocado, inclinando sus labios a mi cuello y mordiéndolo con suavidad.

Sentí sus dedos desabrocharme la camisa blanca mientras sus labios absorbían mi piel con profundidad. Él muy idiota estaba dejándome una sugilación pero no le reclamé, estaba muy avergonzada y era capaz de hacerme más sí le reclamaba. _O tal vez era un pretexto mío para que no se detuviera en lo que hacía. _

Solté un gemido dejándome hacer mientras le desabrochaba sus jeans. Este cayó al suelo al tiempo que Él removía la blusa de mi cuerpo y la tiraba al suelo.

-Kaneki… - susurré por inercia, sintiéndome tan repentinamente acalorada a pesar de que ya no tenía la blusa encima.

Sentí una de sus manos tomar mi mentón y en aquel momento volvió a besarme, jugueteando su lengua con la mía. Mientras nuestras lenguas luchaban una contra la otra sentí como sus manos se aventuraban a jugar con los tirantes de mi sujetador, retirándolos despacio.

-Eres tan hermosa Touka-chan – susurró en mi oído terminando de desabrochar mi sujetador, colocando a un lado de nosotros.

Fue cuando me di cuenta de la manera tan atrevida en la que me estaba viendo y eso casi me hizo sentir húmeda _ahí abajo_. Quería gritarle que dejara de **torturarme** y comenzara a _hacer eso._

-Deja de verme así y ha- hazlo… - dije en voz baja.

Sus manos recorrieron mis pechos con suavidad provocándome pequeños espasmos de placer recorrerme el cuerpo, tenía tanto tiempo sin tocarme y yo ya estaba perdiendo el control así, tan rápido a sus más mínimos roces.

-Estas tan impaciente como siempre. Yo igual lo estoy Touka-chan, te he extrañado tanto y ya ha pasado mucho tiempo… - dijo mientras depositaba pequeños besos sobre mis pezones.

-¡Ugh! ¡Joder Kaneki!

Sentí su lengua lamer uno de mis pezones - poniéndose duro al tacto- comenzando a ascender por el medio de mis pechos hasta mi barbilla –sintiendo el rastro de saliva por mi caluroso cuerpo – mordiendo despacio para seguir ascendiendo, deteniendo su lengua encima de mis labios.

-Abre la boca, Touka-chan – demandó exigente y con voz firme.

La abrí sin chistar, dispuesta a recibirlo. Por alguna extraña razón me gustaba cuando se ponía tan dominante sobre mí, tal como _aquella _primera vez que me guió para hacer todo. En el pasado habría considerado que sería algo muy impropio de Kaneki ser tan dominante y yo accediera a ser una jodida sumisa. Eso era algo que aún no conseguía asumir pero, bueno, inexplicablemente me gustaba.

Nuestros labios encajaban perfectamente los unos contra los otros mientras los sonidos húmedos de nuestras lenguas eran lo único que se escuchaba en Anteiku, además de nuestras respiraciones entrecortadas y nuestros jadeos. Fue que nos separamos de nuevo por la culpa de la falta de oxígeno, notando como un hilillo de saliva se formaba cuando nuestras bocas se separaron, haciéndome enrojecer con violencia de nuevo y para colmo Kaneki se lamió los labios provocándome aún más.

-Eres mía, Touka-chan, mía… - soltó de repente, con un ligero toque timidez.

Fue un vago recuerdo al viejo Kaneki, aquel inocente… y ese pequeño gesto me gustó.

-Idiota - me limité a contestarle del mismo modo avergonzado. Pero había algo más.

Enredé mis manos en su cabello, totalmente sonrojada y atrayéndolo de nuevo hacía mí, besándolo fogosamente y con casi violencia. Cosa que a Él lo dejo sorprendido y a mí me había dejado complacida, comenzaba a sentir que recuperaba algo de mi lado dominante.

Seguí besándolo con ansias, quería devorarlo, además de que la idea de que estaba dejando de ser tan sumisa me ayudó bastante. Mi lengua era la que estaba penetrando su boca y se movía de arriba hacia abajo sobre la suya mientras mi mano se deslizaba por su duro pecho, terminando debajo de sus boxers.

-Tou- Touka-chan… - gimió entonces, desesperado y rompiendo nuestro beso.

Sonreí con malicia mientras tomaba despacio su palpitante miembro y comencé a frotarlo con suavidad arrancando más gemidos entrecortados de su boca. Le retiré con mi otra mano sus bóxers mientras seguía frotándolo solo que esta vez lo hice un poco más deprisa. Vale, nunca antes había hecho eso pero sus gemidos escandalosos contra mi oído me estaban dando confianza.

-Lo- lo ha- haces bien… ¡Ah! ¡Touka! – sollozó mientras me besaba el cuello nuevamente.

Coloqué mi dedo pulgar en su punta haciendo que Kaneki temblara con violencia, comenzando a presionarla despacio, provocando que gritara.

-¿Te duele? – susurré presionando de nuevo.

Sentí sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura tensarse y sentí como asentía con la cabeza, aun oculta en mi cuello. Sonreí para mis adentros.

-Suéltame, haré que deje de doler… – y sin decirme nada me liberó de su potente abrazo.

Dejé de recargarme sobre la barra, arrodillándome lentamente, tomando con una mano su erección más que evidente. Lo miré y vi como un ligero rubor estaba cubriendo sus mejillas lo que provocó que yo me sonrojara también. Sin dejar de mirarlo introduje despacio su miembro dentro de mi boca.

-¡Ahhh! Touka… - gimió de nuevo colocando una de sus manos sobre mi pelo.

Comencé a mover despacio mis labios sobre su miembro que aún palpitaba y conforme lo engullía comenzaba a hacerse más duro. En mi vida me habría atrevido a hacer eso con alguien, pero Kaneki… cada vez estaba segura de que Kaneki estaba rompiendo, lentamente, mis prejuicios acerca de la intimidad, ese extraño placer y… ¿Él amor?

Comencé a aumentar la velocidad mientras su respiración se hacía entrecortada y agitada. Abrí un poco más la boca y empujé más su miembro dentro de esta, saboreándolo con mi lengua y haciéndole gritar estruendosamente. Los sonidos húmedos me hacían sentir demasiado acalorada, no podía negar lo excitada que estaba y con los gritos y gemidos de Kaneki me ponía aún más ansiosa. Sentí como su punta comenzaba a humedecerse por su cuenta, lo saqué deprisa de mi boca y comencé a lamerlo con desesperación, recorriéndolo de extremo a extremo.

-Touka-chan… si sigues así ¡Yo…! Aaah – apretó con un poco de fuerza mis cabellos y los jaló para cruzar nuestras miradas de nuevo.

Azul con Gris. Gris con Azul. Estaba en mi límite, mi excitación me lo pedía a gritos.

-Kaneki… - jadeé con necesidad.

No dijo más, me tomó entre sus brazos y me levantó con delicadeza, sentándome sobre la barra sin dejar de quemar mi mirada con la suya.

-¿Estas lista? – me preguntó aún jadeante después de lo que le había hecho, posando una mano sobre mi mejilla. Yo solo fui capaz de asentir.

Rodeé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, acercándonos más mutuamente y recargando mi frente en la de Él. Abría las piernas para su deleite personal, se inclinó más, rozando su punta con mi entrada arrancándome un ruidoso gemido de entre mis labios mientras mi piel completa comenzaba a erizarse.

Me besó con suavidad mientras, de una sola estocada, me llenaba por completo haciéndome gritar. Afortunadamente no era un grito de dolor como la primera vez, no, era un lleno de placer y necesidad. Y es que, se sentía tan bien tenerlo dentro mío que sin darme cuenta comencé a mover mis caderas, preguntando por más.

-Mmm Touka-chan estas tan ansiosa – susurró contra mi oído

-Cállate Kaneki y… házmelo… duro – pedí con voz temblorosa, tratando de ocultar mi bochorno, cosa que a Kaneki le hizo reír con suavidad.

-¿Qué tan duro? – contestó dándome un lametón en la comisura de mis labios, presionando más su cuerpo contra el mío y haciendo que entrara más profundo.

Como pude entre jadeos y gemidos dije:

-Re… reviéntame – y hundí mi rostro en su pecho, incapaz de luchar contra mi vergüenza por lo sucio que había sonado eso último.

-Que linda…

Entonces comenzó a moverse, restregando su hombría entera contra mi intimidad sin amonestación alguna con fuerza y profundidad, haciéndome arquear la espalda y gritar como desesperada.

-Siii, Asiiiiií – berreé clavando mis uñas en su espalda. Estaba tan adentro, palpitando en mi interior y se sentía jodidamente bien. Mucho mejor que la primera vez sin tener que soportar dolor alguno.

-Sigues siendo estrecha Touka-chan, me vuelves _loco_ – susurró con provocación, acentuando esa última palabra.

-Kaneki idi- idiota ¡Ahhh! – sus embestidas aumentaron de velocidad, chocando con violencia su pelvis contra mí, nublándome la vista debido al placer que me recorría el cuerpo entero.

Chorreaba de nuevo, podía sentirlo, pero Él también estaba tan húmedo que no concebía quien era el que estaba más mojado por el otro, era tan jodidamente excitante.

-¡Más! ¡Más! ¡Kaneki! – jadeé implorante arqueando mi cuerpo hacía atrás.

-Mmm Touka-chan… - gemía Él, colocando una de sus manos sobre mi pecho inclinándome más hacía atrás, acostándome sobre la barra.

-No pares ¡No pares idiota! – imploré para que continuara.

A los pocos segundos estaba encima de mí, colocándose de manera que no me aplastara y volviendo a embestirme con fuerza. Le sonreí agradecida y Kaneki me devolvió la sonrisa inclinándose más hacía mí permitiéndome atrapar sus labios entre los míos. Esta vez fue un beso tranquilo y cariñoso. Uno que me hizo comprender lo mucho que… me quería, uno que me decía que me protegería y que ese momento tan íntimo se quedaría entre Él y Yo nada más.

Le mordí despacio sus labios mientras seguía penetrándome hasta que sentí de repente ese punto, ese pequeño punto que me hizo sentir en las jodidas nubes. Gemí besándolo con necesidad, dándole a entender lo que quería y por supuesto me entendió, siguió embistiéndome despacio pero tocando en ese punto de placer.

Acallaba mis gemidos y jadeos con sus besos mientras yo me perdía en aquel mar de lascivia que recorría todo mi cuerpo cada vez que Kaneki me embestía.

-Te quiero… - susurré de repente contra su boca con sinceridad y sin planearlo.

Entonces Kaneki me tomó de improviso cargándome nuevamente y cambiándonos de posición, encontrándose debajo de mí, cediéndome nuevamente un poco de control.

-Yo también te quiero… - dijo con suavidad, moviéndose despacio debajo de mí.

Sus manos tiraron de las mías hacía adelante, invitándome a continuar y yo no esperé más. Comenzando de moverme de arriba hacia abajo, buscando profundizar, no tardo mucho para que volviera a tocar justo _ahí. _Saltaba deprisa sobre Él, entraba y salía de mí tan rápido que me hacía deshacerme en gemidos y jadeos ruidosos. Kaneki solo gruñía sin dejar de restregarse dentro de mí con ímpetu. Lo jalé hacía mí obligándolo a enderezarse y abrí la boca para Él, deseosa.

-Touka… - susurró antes de besarme nuevamente, mezclando su saliva con la mía, moviéndose cada vez más y más rápido, agarrándome de mi nuca y presionando más nuestras bocas como si quisiera fusionarlas.

Finalmente sentí como las olas de placer comenzaban a llenarme y recorrerme el vientre una tras otra, ahí venía. Ahogándome en gemidos, apretándolo contra mí y temblando descontroladamente sentí como el orgasmo se hacía presente en mi cuerpo una vez más.

Grité contra su boca sin romper el beso, aferrando mi cuerpo al suyo sin dejar de moverme contra Él, llenándome por completo con su hombría.

-Oh Dios… Touka… - le oí gemir, haciéndome mover más deprisa sobre Él.

-¡Touka-chan! Me… me… ¡Ahhhh!

Cerré los ojos, presionando suavemente mis uñas sobre su bien trabajada espalda, chocando su pelvis contra mi entrada, manteniéndonos completamente unidos por unos segundos volviéndome a sentir sobre las alturas. Presioné mis dientes con fuerza después de que Kaneki diera su última embestida justo antes de llenarme con su esencia haciéndole soltar un grito que yo callé con mis labios.

Nos quedamos pegados el uno al otro un buen rato con Kaneki aun dentro de mí, no sé si fueron segundos, minutos, horas tal vez.

-Touka-chan, voy a salir ahora – susurró al fin, rompiendo el silencio.

-Sí… está bien – accedí mientras sentía como sus labios se posaban sobre mi frente y con delicadeza sentía como salía fuera de mí, haciéndome sentir una extraña sensación recorrerme las piernas. No… era un líquido recorriéndome las piernas.

Me sonrojé un poco al darme cuenta, le di la espalda y comencé a recoger mis ropas, apresurándome a ir al baño.

-¿Touka-chan? – inquirió de repente Kaneki, en tono sorprendido.

Giré sobre mis talones para verlo despacio y fue cuando noté a que se refería. Manteniendo entre sus manos y en alto el parche para que lo pudiera ver bien.

-Eh… eh eso… lo- lo encontré apenas… hace poco y yo… - volví a ser interrumpida por sus brazos rodeándome el cuerpo nuevamente. Sintiendo su desnudez contra la mía una vez más.

Correspondí su abrazo, sonrojándome más de lo que ya lo estaba.

-Es tuyo y supongo que no es necesario ya que lo uses y puedes tirarlo… - dije al fin, ocultando mi rostro en su cálido pecho.

Sentí como volvía a separarse de mí y entrelazaba nuestros dedos de ambas manos, apoyando su frente contra la mía.

-Puedes quedártelo, si quieres – susurró depositándome un beso en mi sien.

-Eres un tonto sentimental - susurré sin decir nada más.

-La próxima vez buscaré otro lugar en donde vernos, Touka-chan – me dijo mientras acariciaba mis mejillas y me besaba con suavidad.

-Sí… está bien… -contesté sin protestar.

Sentí la delicada tela del parche apoyarse sobre la palma de mi mano justo antes de que Kaneki me soltara suavemente, volteándose y comenzando a colocarse la ropa. Suspiré sin estar del todo segura de lo que estaba haciendo, bueno, era una jodida locura eso si lo sabía, pero no sabía él porque estaba dejando que todo eso ocurriera. Si yo de verdad hubiera querido detener todo, lo habría hecho, pero tal como ya lo había figurado desde antes, no quería.

Terminé de vestirme al fin sin colocarme las medias debido a la _pegajosa_ situación que aún tenía entre las piernas. Kaneki lo notó y vi cómo se esforzaba de nuevo por no reírse de mí, cosa que me molestó –si sería estúpido – pero al final fui capaz de ignorar eso, limitándome a mirarlo con enfado.

Él sostuvo mi mirada, una mirada neutral sin mucha expresión, solo se limitaba a devolvérmela y para mi mala suerte yo la tuve que apartar debido a la sangre subiendo por mi rostro, almacenándose en mis mejillas, listas para enrojecerse de nuevo. Carajo ¡Todo por la culpa de Él!

Por fin me había dado cuenta de otra cosa de la que estaba segura, yo estaba enamorándome –si no es que ya lo estaba- de Kaneki. Aunque quizás, volviendo a la realidad, no sabía del todo si era algo bueno. Y aun así cada vez que nos veíamos algo se desataba en ambos… algo que no podíamos parar. Joder, menudo problema.

-Te quiero Touka-chan – volvió a susurrar de repente con ternura, de pie al lado mío, sacándome de mi ensimismamiento.

-Yo… - tomé aire, estúpido – yo también te quiero…

Definitivamente, tanto Kaneki como Yo nos habíamos metido en algo realmente serio.

* * *

><p><em>Notas finales: ¿Y bien? ¿Les gustó? c: esta vez fue un poco más sentimental (cúlpese al capítulo tres del anime por esto) okno c: ¿Quejas? ¿Sugerencias? Ojala les haya gustado y nos vemos pronto en el siguiente capítulo. <em>


	4. Chapter 4: Bad Feeling

_**Disclaimer: Tokyo Ghoul No me pertenece, es propiedad de Sui Ishida.**_

**ADVERTENCIAS: Ninguna del todo, puede que un ligero toque de violencia.**

**N/A: Que decirles, primero que nada una enorme disculpa, tenía pensado actualizar la semana pasada pero la escuela me dejó demasiado alejada de aquí con el capítulo a medias desde finales de Enero, no pensé que tardaría tanto . Pero al fin regresé :'D y para no hacer largo esto, les termino de contar abajo. Aquí tienen el cuarto capítulo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sweet, sweet Torture III:<strong>

**BAD FEELING.**

Miraba el celular una y otra, y otra vez, esperando a que sonara aquel bobo tono que había colocado para recibir mensajes. Si bien era nueva con ese aparato, era jodidamente desesperante también.

–Huuuh, Touka-chan ¿Otra vez estás esperando a que tu novio te mande un mensaje? – se burló Yoriko, soltando una risita a mitad del almuerzo.

Casi escupí el pan de mi boca gracias a su comentario tan infantil. Interrumpiendo así mi concentración para ignorar el horrible sabor que me quemaba las papilas gustativas.

– ¡Pero qué cosas dices en estos momentos! – le recriminé tratando de controlar las náuseas que me habían producido el sabor del pan.

– ¡Que dulce! Vamos no lo niegues Touka-chan ¿Por qué comprar un celular tan de repente? Que yo recuerde me habías dicho que no te gustaban esos artefactos y los considerabas molestos – se defendió ella, riéndose de nuevo.

Desgraciadamente tenía razón, por supuesto mi opinión seguía siendo la misma acerca de esas cosas endemoniadas y ruidosas, pero…

–Aww pero si mírate Touka-chan, estas sonrojada – exclamó Yoriko, picando con ambos dedos mis mejillas mientras una sonrisa de triunfo adornaba su rostro.

– ¡Que tonta! Son las cosas que dices las que me hacen ponerme así. N- no significa que sean ciertas – atajé rápidamente y para mi suerte sonó la alarma que indicaba que era tiempo de retomar las clases.

* * *

><p>–Hermanita… ¿Te encuentras bien? Últimamente has pasado mucho tiempo pegada al celular – comentó Hinami, dejando el libro sobre la mesa y mirándome con atención.<p>

-¿Huh? Si estoy muy bien Hinami, no tengo nada de verdad, es solo que… estas cosas son nuevas para mí y últimamente quiero distraerme un poco de tanto estudio y eso – le mentí con toda naturalidad.

La pequeña miró unos segundos a la portada de su libro y volvió a mirarme a mí.

– ¿Estas segura?

–Completamente segura– dije, esbozando una sonrisa.

Hinami solo asintió y volvió a tomar su libro, dispuesta a leer nuevamente.

* * *

><p>Ciertamente todos comenzaron a darse cuenta inevitablemente de la atención que tanto le brindaba al pequeño aparato. Y es que, me costaba trabajo mantenerme serena y poco expresiva cada vez que veía en esa pantalla "Usted tiene un mensaje nuevo" iluminado en un azul brillante.<p>

¡Joder! Estaba actuando como una niña tonta y enamorada. ¿Eh? ¿Estaba?

_¡Pero si eres una niña tonta y enamorada ahora!_, pensé para mis adentros. Tsk, que vergüenza, jamás pensé que llegaría a ese extremo de mi personalidad. Ya hasta podía jurar en años anteriores que jamás tendría ese lado terriblemente empalagoso y estúpido.

Hasta que ese idiota había aparecido en mi vida claro estaba. Me costaba creer también el enorme cambia que había tenido. No era ese miedoso renegado que había golpeado por primera vez en ese callejón.

–Ahora eres tan diferente – susurré para mí misma, sosteniendo entre una de mis manos aquel pequeño trozo de tela blanco y viniendo a mí un sinfín de recuerdos.

– ¿Touka podemos hablar? – preguntó alguien de repente al otro lado de la puerta de mi habitación. Interrumpiendo mis pensamientos nuevamente.

Miré nuevamente el parche y lo guardé rápidamente en uno de los cajones de la mesita de noche que se encontraba justo al lado de mi cama.

–Claro, pasa – contesté al fin.

Se oyó el crujido de la puerta abrirse, encontrándome con el rostro de Yomo-san.

–Ah, Yomo-san ¿Qué ocurre? – pregunté con llaneza.

– ¿Puedo sentarme? – contestó, apoyándose en la silla de mi escritorio. Me limité a asentir con la cabeza.

–Touka-chan, sé que últimamente no hemos hablando mucho como solíamos hacerlo cuando recién te uniste a Anteiku ¿cierto?

Volví a asentir. Sintiéndome repentinamente alterada. ¿A que venía todo eso?

–Bien entonces, ¿Puedo saber por qué últimamente andas tan ensimismada al celular? Puede parecer que para ti no sea de mi incumbencia –hizo una ligera pausa– y ciertamente no lo es, pero todos hemos notado que estas algo extraña.

Mierda, que embrollo. Podía mentirle a Hinami con cierta facilidad, pero Yomo-san era otra historia. Aunque no perdía nada con intentarlo. No podía decirle que me mensajeaba a escondidas con Kaneki ¿verdad? Y por supuesto que no era nada prudente, después de todo, él era una especie de enemigo a esas alturas para todos. Incluso para mí, aunque yo no lo viera de esa forma.

–No es nada Yomo-san – volví a mentir con el tono más casual que pude– como le dije a Hinami, esta cosa –tomé el teléfono y se lo mostré en alto– es muy molesta, pero es algo necesaria porque –_porque puedo estar comunicada con Él_– puedo hablar con Yoriko sobre las tareas y todo ese asunto escolar. Últimamente estamos muy ocupadas con unos proyectos.

Yomo-san entrecerró un poco los ojos, clavándome la mirada. Casi podía jurar que sentía una gota de sudor correr levemente por mi mejilla. Pero entonces, suspiró y desvió la mirada.

– ¿Estás segura?

Ugh, de nuevo esa pregunta.

–Sí, completamente segura– volví a citar aquellas palabras.

–Muy bien Touka, perdona que viniera a molestarte.

–Oh no, no es nada. Agradezco su preocupación– me limité a contestar con viveza.

Finalmente Yomo-san tras unos ligeros "sigue esforzándote" y "da lo mejor de ti" desapareció detrás de mi puerta. Dejándome nuevamente sola con mis propios pensamientos.

Suspiré aliviada, pasando saliva por mi garganta y dejándome caer sobre mi cama. Me sentía repentinamente cansada. Después de todo, había sido un día lleno de preguntas. Rodé un poco, acostándome de lado, mirando fijamente la mesita de noche, apenas y me había dado cuenta que mis manos apretaban con fuerza el celular que, curiosamente, estaba nuevamente parpadeando. Señalando que otro mensaje había llegado.

Mi corazón volvió a desbocarse y sin apartar mi mirada de la mesa de noche abrí la tapa del celular, colocándola la pantalla de este a la altura de mis ojos provocándome un sonrojo casi instantáneo al ver lo que estaba escrito en el mensaje.

_Hoy fue un día demasiado largo, son bastantes misiones. Ayato estuvo insoportable como siempre. Fuera de eso, no he dejado de pensarte. Si todo sale bien nos veremos muy pronto Touka-chan. _

–Idiota– susurré mientras leía una y otra vez las últimas dos oraciones, no sin antes reírme un poco ante la mención del mocoso insolente de mi hermano.

Me era extraño que después de tantos mensajes –unos treinta ¿cuarenta quizá?– Kaneki no mencionara algún "te quiero" o "te extraño"

¿Por qué eso hacen las parejas no? Un momento ¿Se supone que éramos pareja? Bueno, después de todo Él había sido quien había comenzado a decir esas cosas, no yo. Aunque se me hacía algo tonto que siguiera esperando aquellas palabras a través de simples mensajes de texto. Seguramente prefería decirme esas cosas en personas, sí, eso debía ser. Además de que Kaneki se arriesgaba más que yo, enviándome esos mensajes en plena base… o lo que sea que fuera Aogiri.

Joder, estaba siendo tan patética por su culpa. Deslicé los dedos temblorosos, apretando con leve torpeza las teclas del aparato, preparando una respuesta.

_Si eso dices. Es como la milésima vez que me dices eso, que tonto. _

Y lo envié, mirando fijamente la pantalla por unos segundos. Después me di la vuelta y moldeé la almohada con mi mano libre para mi acomodo. Debía de dormir un poco, menos mal había sido mi día libre y no estaba agotada de más.

Normalmente Kaneki me contestaba hasta el día siguiente por eso me había dedicado a observar los mensajes viejos. Era una rutina para mí desde hacía semana y media. No había ninguna duda, era muy patética, cursi y boba. Menos mal, ahí no estaba nadie para verlo.

Me acomodé entre las cobijas mientras veía una y otra vez los mensajes, apenas notando que mis ojos comenzaban a cerrarse y abrirse constantemente.

Me hubiera dormido de no ser por el sonido que se escuchaba repentinamente debajo de mis dedos, haciendo que me sobresaltara. Sorprendida de esto tomé con fuerza el teléfono, abriendo el mensaje y leyendo:

_¿Acaso me extrañas tanto Touka-chan? _

–En verdad –susurré mientras volvía a teclear una respuesta – eres todo un idiota.

Y cerré la tapa del celular – no sin antes apagarlo– mientras trataba de ignorar el evidente acumulo de sangre en mis mejillas.

* * *

><p>Eran las cuatro de la mañana, no, las cinco más bien. ¿Tal vez las seis?<p>

–Joder, que asco–murmuré fastidiada sin abrir mis ojos, aún tenía sueño y para mi mala suerte tendría escuela en unas pocas horas más.

Podría haber inventado que estaba gravemente enferma y al borde de la muerte con tal de no ir, pero si quería quedarme en Kamii y habiendo estudiado tanto –Y después de que me la pasaba estudiando como una loca–no podía faltar ya, tenía que terminar el bachillerato quisiera o no.

Estiré los brazos, solté un suspiro y fue cuando noté algo extraño, un aroma empalagoso me invadió la nariz y hasta cierto punto me quemaba.

–Ugh, ¿Qué carajo? – me quejé abriendo despacio mis ojos.

Incrédulamente no estaba en mi cuarto, ni en mi cama y mucho menos en mi departamento. Estaba en lo que parecía ser… un jodido campo de flores.

No sabía exactamente que hacía ahí, la cabeza me daba vueltas y una extraña sensación me inundaba el estómago. Levantándome con cuidado reparé en el blando pasto en el que había yacido acostada. Miré a mí alrededor, estaba rodeada de flores, flores rojas. Para ser precisa de _azaleas_ rojas y amarillas.

Giré sobre mis talones pero solo pude ver más y más flores. Joder, a mí ni siquiera me gustaban las flores ¿Por qué carajos estaba ahí? Hubiera maldecido estar en un lugar así de no haber sido por un sonido de un líquido goteando justo encima de una de las flores que estaba observando.

Me acerqué despacio a esta, inclinándome con extraña curiosidad. La flor había sido manchada por un oscuro líquido, entre marrón y vino. Me incliné más, arrodillándome para ver mejor.

Dejé escapar un sonido de sorpresa mientras colocaba lentamente uno de mis dedos sobre la textura del líquido. Lo llevé despacio a mi rostro, el líquido era espeso y comenzaba a oler bien.

_Claro, era sangre._

Y justo cuando pensé eso comencé a escuchar como si estuviera lloviendo. Curiosamente, lo que llovía por supuesto era sangre, inconveniente no me empapó a mí en lo más mínimo, ni a las azaleas amarillas tampoco. Las gotas de sangre solo caían sobre las flores rojas, rojas como la sangre. A mi estómago se le había formado un nudo.

–Touka-chan–susurró entonces una voz justo encima de mi oído, atrayéndome como si su voz fuera un imán. Induciendo a que me paralizara por completo y un extraño escalofrío me congeló la sangre, recorriéndome el cuerpo entero.

No necesité escucharla de nuevo, Él estaba enfrente de mí y había colocado sus manos sobre mis hombros para atraerme más hacía su cuerpo. Nuevamente había pasado mucho tiempo sin verlo. ¿Por qué sin duda alguna era Él no? Debía de haber ido por mí. Sin saber porque le sonreí. O quizás si lo sabía, admitirlo era una cosa diferente.

–Kaneki…–contesté justo antes de inclinarme a su cuerpo, completamente abandonada a su presencia. Mientras Él me sonreía divertido.

Se sintió tan bien presionar nuestros labios después de haber permanecido tanto tiempo separados. Días, semanas más bien. Comencé a inclinarme hacía atrás, de hecho, fue Kaneki quién lo había hecho, apoyando su peso sobre mi cuerpo con delicadeza y cayendo con suavidad sobre el pasto.

Deambulé mis manos sobre su cabello, buscando más de su sabor, quería profundizar más mi cercanía con Él. Coloqué uno de mis dedos sobre su barbilla y pasé a trazar la línea del comienzo de sus labios.

Kaneki profundizó el beso, abriéndose paso por mi boca con su lengua, explorándola. Yo por mi parte aferré mis brazos a su espalda, comenzándome a sentir repentinamente acalorada, además de que comenzaba a quedarme sin respirar. Claro, después de todo ya tenía también mucho rato sin tocarlo de _aquella_ manera y lo hubiera hecho de no ser por la aguda punzada que me recorrió todo el labio inferior.

– ¿Qué carajo…?– solté de repente, apartando mis labios – ¿Qué sucede Touka-chan? ¿No te gusta? – susurró Kaneki malicioso en mi oído.

Sentí como el cálido y dulzón líquido resbalaba de la comisura de mis labios hasta mi barbilla. Abrí los ojos sorprendida, dejándome sumergir en los ojos grises de Kaneki. Sin embargo, algo andaba mal en sus ojos, no eran como antes.

Brillaban, sí. Pero no era un brillo apasionado o deseoso como las veces anteriores, tampoco había ternura alguna en aquella mirada tan nueva para mí. Era una mirada que carecía de alguna emoción positiva. Más bien; era bisagra, oscura, profunda y no parpadeaba. Más parecida a un animal que… se encontraba cazando. Eso era, una mirada hambrienta, como la de un tiburón asechando a su presa que se desangraba lentamente.

– ¿Sabes Touka-chan? – Comentó entonces, rompiendo el hilo de mis pensamientos – Después de todo ese tiempo que hemos intimado tanto… – sin darme cuenta Él había desabrochado el cuello de mi camisa blanca, dejando al descubierto mi cuello – …realmente tú eres… – colocó una de sus manos detrás de mí nuca– muy deliciosa – y se rió, al mismo tiempo que esas dos últimas palabras se había escuchado de una voz distorsionada, entre la voz de Kaneki y una voz femenina.

– ¿Qu- Qué…? – flaqueé con la voz ligeramente temblorosa. Comenzando a sentirme insegura, envuelta y sin escape entre aquellos brazos.

–Oh Touka-chan… – farfulló Kaneki en un tono burlón. Para después enterrar con fuerza sus dientes sobre mi cuello.

Grité de dolor cuando compensé en lo profundo que sus dientes estaban sumergidos en mi piel. Al momento siguiente, sentí como sus dientes comenzaban a desprender mi carne con furia y sin consideración alguna –comenzando a mofarse– mientras volvía a atacarme y mis ojos comenzaban a romper en lágrimas.

_¡Kaneki, detente! _quise gritar, pero cuando intente abrir la boca no pude articular ni una sola palabra, solo pude gritar descontroladamente. Mi cuerpo estaba temblando mientras sentía como la sangre comenzaba a tapizar mi camisa y parte del pasto y por otro lado, no podía ignorar el como se sentía una y otra vez aquellos dientes desgarrarme el cuello y mi hombro derecho.

– ¿No vas a suplicar que me detenga? –se burló Kaneki, con la voz todavía distorsionada, acercando sus labios humedecidos de sangre en uno de mis oídos.

Me di cuenta entonces de que estaba jadeando y llorando sutilmente; presa del shock, miedo y quizás también, un poco de decepción. Costaba creerme que precisamente _Él _me estuviera haciendo eso, de cualquiera, ya lo había vivido con Ayato, pero no de Kaneki. La sola idea de verlo encima de mí, sonriéndome de aquella forma tan sádica me dolía profundamente. ¿Acaso me estaba sintiendo traicionada?

Kaneki se mantenía con una sonrisa de guasón en la cara, la sangre aún fresca goteaba justo encima de mi rostro. Una extraña presión en mi pecho comenzaba a fastidiarme y la vista se me había nublado ligeramente a consecuencia de mis lágrimas.

– ¿Por… por qué…? – sollocé con voz fluctuante. Agradecida de ser capaz de finalmente emitir sonido de mis labios. Preparada para lo peor.

Sin embargo, fue así como la curva que adornaba su rostro se transformó en una línea recta. Aquella aura de crueldad se había desvanecido de repente de sus facciones tan expresivas. Su mirada se suavizó y se llevó una de sus manos a su cabello.

–Lo-lo sie- siento… – gimoteó Kaneki recuperando el sonido normal de su voz.

Apenas escuché el sonido tintineante de su voz sin darme cuenta de que mis ojos volvían a humedecerse. Sacudí un poco mi cabeza para sentir al momento siguiente una fría mano posarse sobre mi mejilla.

Abrí los ojos, encontrándome entre los brazos de Kaneki quién hundió su rostro en mi cuello.

–Touka-chan lo siento, lo siento tanto…– siguió diciendo, manteniendo su rostro oculto en mi camisa empapada de sangre seca y ahora, de lágrimas también.

No sabía que decir ya, estaba hecha un mar de confusiones y extrañas sensaciones mientras Kaneki se aferraba a mi cuerpo. Pero era ese Kaneki, el de antes, no el desconocido que me había lastimado. ¿Verdad?

Dejé caer mi cabeza hacia atrás un poco, mirando fijamente el cielo encima de nosotros, de un claro azul demasiado pacífico para aquella escena. Las heridas de mi cuello y hombro a pesar de estarse curando lentamente aun me escocían la piel, provocándome una sensación desagradable en el estómago.

–Touka-chan…

Entrecerré los ojos al mismo tiempo que incorporaba nuevamente mi cabeza a su posición normal, dirigiendo la vista hacia Kaneki.

– ¿Qué? – fue lo único que pude decir.

Sus ojos grises recorrieron lentamente de mi cuello hasta mi barbilla, elevándolos y finalmente deteniéndolos en mi mirada, concentrándose en mis ojos azules y brindándome una mirada llena de desesperación, una que nuevamente me provocó un extraño escalofrío.

–Ayu… – intentó decir con una voz muy baja.

Esperé mientras Kaneki tomaba aire, parecía que iba a quebrar en llanto. Lo cual a mí me ponía de nervios. Colocó despacio sus manos en cada uno de mis hombros, inclinando su rostro a mi pecho y recargándolo suavemente. Para mi sorpresa, Kaneki estaba temblando ligeramente.

–Ayu… ayúdame– musitó entonces, suplicante. Dejándome a mí nuevamente en un ligero shock.

Mi labio inferior temblaba. Como pude tomé aire y preparándome para contestarle coloqué una de mis manos sobre su mejilla helada. Estuve a punto de pronunciar su nombre, no obstante, todo se volvió negro.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales: <strong>

Glosario:

_Azaleas: Arbustos de flores comúnmente llamados, en ocasiones, como azaleas japónicas. Son originarias de China. _

**Por fin actualizado :'3 en verdad la rutina escolar está comenzando a consumirme demasiado pronto pero me alegro que por fin tuve algo de tiempo, venir acá y actualizar. Bienvenidas sean nuevas lectoras y como siempre no está de más agradecerle a cada una de ustedes por sus reviews y por recibir tan bien esta historia. Me honran demasiado c': Estoy trabajando ya con el capítulo 5 y espero poder subirlo a la brevedad posible para no tardarme tanto como lo hice con este, me disculpo una vez más. Ojala les haya gustado. Sin más que decir, espero que estén bien y saludos cordiales a todas. **


	5. Chapter 5: Issues

_**Disclaimer: Tokyo Ghoul No me pertenece, es propiedad de Sui Ishida.**_

**ADVERTENCIAS: Ninguna. Disfruten el capítulo. :) **

* * *

><p><strong>Sweet, sweet Torture IV:<strong>

**ISSUES.**

Abrí los ojos de golpe al mismo tiempo que escuché un violento golpeteo en mi pecho. Estaba jadeando completamente entumida sobre mi cama, en una posición bastante incómoda.

Me di cuenta entonces de que aún yacía en mi cuarto. Las luces aún se encontraban apagadas y mis uñas comenzaron a dolerme gracias a que las estaba enterrando contra el filo del celular. Solté un quejido en cuanto liberé el aparato de mi mano, clavando la mirada fijamente en el techo.

–Un sueño–dije en un murmullo. Sintiendo como la calma me inundaba agradablemente.

Miré fijamente el techo por un largo rato, estirando mis brazos y piernas. Recordando vagamente un poco del sueño. No recordaba del todo bien lo que había soñado, unos ligeros flashes iban y venían rápidamente. Pero había uno en particular que me ponía alerta.

_Ayúdame._

Y de repente me venía a la mente un sinfín de recuadros con escenas incluidas en formas de historieta. En el primer cuadro había un campo de flores. En el segundo cuadro aparecía yo misma, tirada sobre un muy verde pasto. En el tercer cuadro me encontraba con Kaneki y este me estaba besando… –Ahí venía mi sonrojo a plena madrugada– El cuarto cuadro era confuso. Kaneki me mantenía abrazada y apegada a su cuerpo pero yo me encontraba temblando y mis ropas estaban manchadas de lo que parecía ser sangre.

–Ugh–me quejé destempladamente, llevándome una de mis manos a mi pecho. Volviendo a sentir una extraña opresión sacudirme el corazón.

Finalmente llegó el quinto cuadro, el que había sido el primero en canalizar con claridad desde que me había dado cuenta de que había soñado. A la vez, era el peor cuadro de todos y el que me hacía sentir inquieta. Era Kaneki; llorando, aferrándose a mí y suplicándome.

_Ayúdame… Ayúdame…_

– ¿Qué rayos fue eso? – me pregunté a mi misma llevándome una mano en mi cabeza, la cual comenzaba a dolerme.

¿Y si aquel sueño me trataba de dar a entender que Kaneki estaba en un serio peligro? Bueno, en realidad si lo estaba y yo tomaba parte del asunto. No quería pensar lo que podía pasarle si los miembros de Aogiri descubrían que se mantenía en contacto conmigo. Solté un suspiro, apoyando mi mano libre sobre mi cabello. Nunca había sido de esas personas que le tomaran tanta importancia a los sueños, pero soñar que Kaneki me pedía ayuda en nuestra situación actual era algo que me hacía alarmarme de una manera ineludible y para ser sincera, era algo que me molestaba demasiado.

Todo en general me estaba molestando como siempre. Estaba actuando como una jodida adolescente enamorada viviendo una estúpida relación afectiva –Si es que le podía llamar así– que se podría considerar…prohibida ¿No? Eso me parecía tan impropio de mí y me hacía sentir débil y patética. Era una asesina que se encontraba alojada en plena guerra de ghouls contra humanos. ¿Cómo me había permitido darme ese estúpido lujo de enamorarme? En una situación como la mía no debía de haber cabida para el fastidioso amor. Mucho menos verme –y más que nada, acostarme– a escondidas con alguien que ahora mi enemigo y encima de todo, vernos en lugares tan privados y extraños como si fuéramos unos delincuentes…

Oh. Alto ahí. Se suponía que la CCG me estaba buscando después de asesinar al viejo que intento matar a Hinami. Y Kaneki… bueno, Él ahora era demasiado mencionado en las noticias cada vez que Aogiri hacía uno de sus estragos en Tokio, incluso decían que era el líder.

Joder, bueno si, éramos delincuentes.

–Estúpido Kaneki– me quejé fastidiada de repente.

Tomé mi almohada y cubrí mi rostro en esta, haciendo uno que otro puchero. La mente me estaba carcomiendo y eso me ponía aún más de mal humor.

– ¿Qué diablos pasa conmigo?– me pregunté a mi misma, descubriendo mi cara.

Afuera, por otra parte, ya comenzaba a amanecer y eso significaba que sería tiempo de ir al colegio. Me gustara o no, quisiera o no, hubiera dormido una mierda o no.

* * *

><p>No sé cómo fui capaz de llegar a la entrada del salón, sin embargo ahí estaba; con la mochila a punto de caerse de mi hombro derecho, una mano apoyada en el marco de la puerta y unas notorias ojeras totalmente marcadas en mis ojos.<p>

– ¡Touka-chan! ¡Te ves terrible!

–Gracias Yoriko, ya lo sé– respondí en tono sarcástico mientras me sentaba en mi banca pupitre.

– ¿Qué sucedió? – preguntó mi amiga sin ocultar su preocupación.

– ¿Eh? No sucedió nada…

– ¿Te peleaste con tu novio verdad? – inquirió ella, interrumpiéndome en un tono serio, inclinándose repentinamente a mi rostro.

– ¡Yoriko! ¡Por enésima vez te digo que Él no es mi novio! –vociferé molesta.

Ella por su parte mantuvo su expresión seria, llevándose un dedo a la barbilla en un modo filosófico.

–Ya entiendo.

Abrí los ojos como platos, frunciendo el ceño.

– ¿Ya entiendes qué? – murmuré confundida.

–Bueno, a juzgar por como lo niegas ha de ser porque Él te niega también ¿Verdad Touka-chan? ¡Por eso se pelearon!

Muy bien, eso no me lo esperaba en absoluto.

– ¡¿QUÉ?! – exclamé pegando un grito en el cielo.

– ¡Touka-chan! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Es eso! – contestó Yoriko, colocando ambas de sus manos sobre mis hombros y zarandeándome un poco.

– ¡Yoriko, basta! ¡No es así! – me defendí, librándome de su agarre con la mayor delicadeza que pude para no lastimarla.

–Touka-chan, escucha…

Como si se tratase de un truco de magia –con un toque de muy buena suerte– el timbre que indicaba el inicio de clases me había librado una vez más de tener que darle más explicaciones a mi amiga.

–Ánimo Touka-chan, solo necesitas hablar con tu novio–soltó Yoriko, lanzándome ese gesto del pulgar hacia arriba y con una media sonrisa dibujada sobre su cara. Tomándome a mí desprevenida y sorprendida como siempre.

–Tsk…– fue lo único que dije justo antes de mirar hacia el frente. Las clases ya habían comenzado.

Aunque mi mano se deslizara por el papel junto a la pluma para anotar enormes párrafos de notas conforme el profesor hablaba, yo no era capaz de poner atención del todo. Los cuadros de mi sueño anterior me daban vueltas por mi mente una vez más y me eran demasiado difíciles de ignorar, así como también era difícil ignorar el hecho de que el contexto de ese sueño en si me daba mala espina. Era como un extraño hecho irrefutable que sacaba a relucir lo peligroso de mi situación. A pesar de que solo había sido un sueño, no podía dejarlo pasar por alto.

Mi mano se tensó y yo dejé de escribir. Ese sueño podía ser una advertencia, o un indicio de algo. Tal vez, solo tal vez… era mejor terminar con ese asunto.

Inconscientemente comencé a apretar la pluma contra el delgado papel…

¿Terminar con Kaneki nuestra extraña relación? ¿Eso era lo mejor? Y claro que con extraña me refería claramente a que a Él no le gustaba hablar, simplemente… me veía para acostarse conmigo.

…La punta de la pluma comenzaba a quebrarse…

El corazón se me había detenido. Mi mente divagó entonces a una pregunta que no me había cuestionado antes. Una que jamás se me hubiera ocurrido y que sin embargo me era difícil de afirmar pero y si… _¿Y si Kaneki solo estaba usándome para entretenerse?_

…La pluma entera se quebró; El pequeño tubo de tinta terminó regándose por completo sobre mi cuaderno.

–¡Mierda!– maldije en voz baja mientras estaba en busca de pañuelos dentro de mi mochila.

Cosa que no me salió del todo bien, no solo comencé a llamar la atención del resto de la clase si no que el cuaderno terminó cayéndose sobre mi regazo, manchando gran parte de mi uniforme con la endemoniada tinta.

Si sería estúpida, que día tan más pésimo estaba comenzando a tener.

– ¡Touka-chan! – gritó Yoriko, notando mi vergonzoso estado y terminando de atraer todas las miradas de la clase para colocarlas sobre mí. Estallando en risa.

No es que me importaran las burlas, era algo que siempre me daba igual, sin embargo la idea de romperles la boca a todos por ello era una propuesta mental demasiado tentadora. Pero opté por no hacerlo. Tampoco le pedí permiso al profesor para salir, después de todo, el muy hijo de puta se estaba aguantando las ganas de reírse también.

Tomé mi mochila con indiferencia y salí a paso apresurado de la clase consiguiendo no azotar la puerta detrás de mí debido a mi enojo.

–Fantástico–maldije conforme me acercaba al baño con paso apresurado.

Era una suerte que fueran horas de clase y no hubiera tanto alumnado afuera de los pasillos, así no tendría que romperle la boca a nadie.

–Jodidamente fantástico–me quejé una vez más, azotando la puerta del baño detrás de mí sin consideración alguna con esta. De alguna manera tenía que desquitar mi coraje.

Dejé caer mi mochila en el piso junto a mí mientras tomaba un poco de papel que había sobre los lavabos del baño. Abrí el grifo de uno de los lavabos y comencé a limpiar lo que pude de la tinta impregnada en mi uniforme con fastidio soltando una que otra palabrota.

–Que asco de día– volví a citar con desgana mientras me recargaba en una de las paredes de los baños tras haber arreglado un poco el desastre que tenía por ropa.

Suspiré a punto de soltar otra palabrota, la tenía en la punta de la lengua después de todo pero una vibración en la bolsa frontal de mi suéter escolar me impidió hacerlo.

–Joder…– susurré sacando el celular con pereza.

Cerré los ojos mientras terminaba por sentarme sobre el suelo, manteniendo la espalda aún pegada a la pared. Casi inconsciente y sin pensarlo mucho deslicé mi dedo pulgar por el celular abriendo la tapa con rapidez.

Cinco mensajes nuevos.

Abrí los ojos con sorpresa mientras la mano con la que sostenía el celular comenzaba a temblarme ligeramente aunque no lo suficiente para impedir que mi dedo presionara la tecla de "mostrar mensajes".

Tragué saliva, sintiéndome nerviosa ante lo que mis ojos estaban por ver.

_Asumiré por tus respuestas que sin duda alguna me extrañas como yo a ti, Touka-chan. _

Ese primer mensaje había sido enviado a las seis de la mañana, justo cuando yo me había despertado de mi sueño-pesadilla.

_A propósito… ¿Cómo estas hoy? ¿Qué tal dormiste?_

Sonreí con ironía. ¡Uf había dormido de puta madre! Sí, claro. Mordí ligeramente mi labio inferior; entrecerrando un poco los ojos. Volviendo a cuestionarme como en días anteriores si Kaneki mataba o no personas… o ghouls, o ambos.

Suspirando profundamente abrí el tercer mensaje.

_Espero que me puedas contestar pronto, se siente extraño el no hablar contigo._

Oh, joder no. Maldije el estúpido sonrojo de mis mejillas mientras pasaba rápidamente al cuarto mensaje.

_Touka-chan, ¿Estas ocupada? Tal vez hoy pueda verte._

¿Qué? ¿Verme?

_Definitivamente estás ocupada ¿No es así? Siento molestar._

Mi mentó se quedó procesando ese último mensaje. ¿Molestarme? ¿Kaneki era una molestia? Bueno ¿Quién había empezado todo aquello? ¡Si, Él había sido! Un día de la nada me había llevado a un lugar desconocido –había sido secuestrada, mejor dicho– lo peor del caso es que no había sido precisamente para _hablar_.

–Tsk…– Ahí venía de nuevo _aquella_ pregunta.

Era verdad, habían sido dos encuentros en los que no hubo palabras. Solo acciones. _Acciones demasiado íntimas_, por llamarlo de alguna manera_. _Nuestro inesperado primer encuentro había sido una cosa –perdiendo mi virginidad de por medio, a propósito– pero yo había decidido volver a repetir aquello después de todo.

Gruñí por lo bajo, cerrando la tapa del celular con fuerza.

El segundo encuentro había sido demasiado inesperado por mi parte, y sin embargo no lo había detenido por el simple hecho de que no quería hacerlo. Joder, era una lujuriosa de mierda por haber hecho semejante acto en pleno Anteiku. Después de eso habíamos comenzado las conversaciones por mensajes de celular a espaldas de todos. Algo que al principio a pesar de tomarlo como algo bobo y estúpido, era lindo. Estúpidamente lindo.

Lo molesto era que no comprendía que ganaba en todo ese asunto, además de que durante todo ese tiempo transcurrido comencé a sentirme diferente y no solo yo lo había notado. En Anteiku todos me hacían recordar aquello, en especial Hinami. Por otro lado, Yoriko también me lo había dicho.

_Touka-chan últimamente estás más sonriente. ¿Es por tu novio verdad? _

Sacudí la cabeza. Esa palabra me molestaba demasiado. No era mi jodido novio. Los novios se regalan cosas, salen en citas y son melosos todo el tiempo ¿No? Se recuerdan lo mucho que se quieren el uno al otro también. O algo así había escuchado, visto y leído infinidad de veces.

Mi relación con Kaneki no era de esa forma en lo más mínimo. No había regalos, ni palabras dulces, ni citas. Además ninguno lo haría. Yo porque... ni de mala broma lo haría, no era mi estilo. Y Él se había vuelto demasiado serio para aquello. Sin contar que lo que estábamos haciendo era algo a escondidas. Además de que solo nos habíamos acostado cuatro veces, o cinco tal vez… y ya.

Detuve mis pensamientos bruscamente elevando mi vista al techo del baño.

Kaneki había sufrido demasiado en aquellos meses desde que Rize se había cruzado en su vida. Tantas peleas, tantos problemas. Yo le había golpeado millones de veces a causa de su cobardía justo antes de ser secuestrado por Yamori. Después de eso apareció totalmente cambiado. Se había vuelto fuerte, lo que tanto le había pedido a base de golpes lo había cumplido por fin. Pero… no sólo se había vuelto fuerte, sino que también su personalidad había cambiado demasiado, su tacto, amabilidad e inocencia se habían ido junto con su debilidad.

Apreté el celular entre mis manos, clavando la mirada en la puerta que había cerrado con tanta furia minutos atrás.

Si se había ido su tacto y su amabilidad… a mí ya no me veía de la misma forma que antes ¿no? Ya no era su amiga –bueno, eso era algo evidente– pero tampoco podía ser considerada como una novia. ¿Tal vez su amante? O en el peor de los casos, su objeto.

_¿Yo, un objeto? _

El celular se resbaló de entre mis manos cayéndose al suelo mientras abrazaba mis piernas con fuerza.

_Su objeto… su objeto sexual. _

Escondí mi rostro entre mis piernas, sintiéndome molesta. No quería creerlo pero tampoco podía negarlo. Después de todo, jamás decía que me quería en aquellos mensajes, jamás decía algo que demostrara que a Él le importara. Nuestros encuentros se habían limitado al sexo y uno que otro "te quiero" pero bien podían haber sido productos del momento y ya. Más no significaban nada. Tal vez solo jugaba conmigo y por eso aquellos "te extraño" en sus mensajes reflejaban puro deseo físico, no había nada más ¿verdad?

Sentía como la opresión en mi pecho volvía a hacerse presente mientras apretaba mis manos contra mis piernas, mordiéndome los labios y comenzando a notar la humedad en mis ojos.

El timbre que anunciaba el final de clases sonó segundos antes de que yo sintiera el caliente líquido en forma de lágrimas caer por mis mejillas libremente. Me las aparté con rapidez tragando saliva con fuerza y levantándome de golpe para salir corriendo del baño con la mochila medio colgando de mi hombro derecho.

* * *

><p>Caminé lo más deprisa que pude por los pasillos entre toda la avalancha de personas que se habían amontonado por estos, ansiosas por salir de aquel lugar. Esquivé y empuje a demasiada gente pero me dio igual, más que otras veces para ser sincera.<p>

Atravesé los jardines aumentando la velocidad en mis pies, controlando las ganas de llorar que me habían surgido nuevamente durante el trayecto. Me odié por eso.

– ¡Touka-chan! ¡Espera! – gritó la reconocible voz de Yoriko a mis espaldas.

Joder, no. No quería hablar con nadie y si insistía no haría otra cosa más que desquitarme con ella y francamente no quería.

Salí por fin del colegio, girando sobre mis talones para continuar caminando al mismo ritmo, para mi desgracia Yoriko apresuró el paso también sin dejar de llamarme y pedirme que me detuviera.

Sin duda alguna, lo iba a lamentar.

Me detuve en seco, medio girándome para ver a mi amiga pero manteniendo la vista al suelo.

–Touka-chan… ¿Cómo está tu uniforme? ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó sin chistar y sin ocultar su preocupación.

–Estoy bien Yoriko, no te preocupes– contesté como si nada, intentando sonar alegre pero sin mirarla aún.

–No pareces estarlo…

No la verdad no lo estaba y me jodía no poder esconderlo.

–Yoriko…

–Touka-chan ¿Estás llorando? – interrumpió Ella, con deje de asombro en su voz.

La miré en automático, gran error. Su rostro mostró compasión y junto ambas de sus manos a la altura de su pecho.

–Es por tu novio…

_¡Ja! Novio, que estupidez, El no…_

–Él no es mi puto novio – solté de repente en voz alta, sin más, con la voz temblorosa y enojada.

Voz que dislocó a Yoriko y le impidió decirme algo. Dejándome a mí continuar.

–Ja, Como si él fuera a ser mi novio, eso es tan gracioso –solté una risita llena de amargura– ¿Sabes por qué? Para empezar era un cobarde cuando lo conocí y bueno, ahora no es tan diferente. Él no es mi tipo –me reí de nuevo– Es fastidioso, mentiroso, manipulador y un dominante de mierda –tragué saliva ¿Era eso lo que verdaderamente pensaba de Kaneki? – Sólo ve por sí mismo y le importa un carajo si los demás se preocupan por Él o no, incluso si nos morimos o no por su culpa. Él no tiene sentimientos, Yoriko. ¿Tú crees que yo voy a sentir afecto por alguien así? ¿Incluso quererlo? –apreté los puños, incapaz de controlar lo que salía de entre mis labios y riéndome por siguiente ocasión– En realidad… Yo odio a Kaneki Ken.

Mi impactada amiga tenía los ojos abiertos como platos a causa de la sorpresa, incapaz de poder decirme algo. Pero bueno, no podía culparla.

– ¿Así que por eso no contestabas mis mensajes? – susurró una voz que me negué a reconocer por más que quisiera.

Como si estuviera transcurriendo todo en cámara lenta, giré mi rostro para encararlo, dejándome inmóvil e incapaz de decir algo. Tenía vestimenta normal y zapatos deportivos, no obstante, tenía una capucha cubriéndole el cabello. Su expresión, en general, era seria como siempre. O casi seria. Sus ojos grises no tenían el típico brillo que había surgido en nuestros encuentros anteriores. Ni siquiera en mi sueño había tenido aquella expresión. Estaban apagados, como si reflejaran descontento, o tal vez… tristeza. Mi corazón se había detenido y mis labios parecían sellados mientras una extraña sensación me recorría el pecho entero. Ah claro, debía ser la maldita culpa.

–Gracias por dejarme en claro tus sentimientos, Touka-chan– me apremió nadie más ni nadie menos que Kaneki.

De repente Yoriko se dio la vuelta, dándonos la espalda a Kaneki y a mí, corriendo despavorida, –No sin antes despedirse de mí entre gritos que no ocultaron su nerviosismo– dejándome sola en aquella incómoda situación. Justo cuando creía que me había desahogado…

– ¿Podrías volver a repetir lo que piensas de mí? – me preguntó entonces, sin rodeos.

Tomé aire por la boca. El alma se me había caído a los pies.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales: Y ahí queda, espero no me odien por dejarlo ahí o algo… y sobre todo espero les haya gustado. Muchas gracias por leer, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. Saludos a todas y que les vaya bien esta semana c: <strong>


	6. Chapter 6: Hope

**Disclaimer: Ya saben, TG es propiedad de Ishida xD**

**ADVERTENCIAS: Ninguna :) **

**N/A: Que bien se siente poder darles el capítulo un poco antes esta vez :'D esta vez escribí un poco más. Me alegro de que esta semana este siendo algo relajada. Bueno tengo unas cosas que decirles, pero se las contaré al final. Por tanto, no las distraigo con tanto discurso, disfruten el capítulo :3**

**Ah sí, antes de que lo olvide; Las letras cursivas son en su mayoría, los pensamientos de Touka.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sweet, Sweet torture V: <strong>

**HOPE.**

Atrapada, estaba tan irrevocablemente atrapada. Hubiera querido que la tierra me tragara en esos momentos –pavimento en todo caso– con tal de no enfrentarme a aquellos ojos. Comenzaba a arrepentirme y no por lo que había confesado frente a Yoriko, no. Más bien, debía de haber corrido tras mi asustada amiga, huyendo con ella en cuanto había tenido la oportunidad.

– ¿Y bien? – insistió entonces, alzando la voz ligeramente.

Desvié la mirada, avergonzada y casi segura de que mis mejillas se habían teñido de rojo. _No lo mires, no lo mires, NO LO MIRES; _pensaba una y otra vez, tragando saliva.

–Creí que ya no vendrías hoy, me habías dicho eso– fue todo lo que pude decir en voz baja.

–Te envié un mensaje hace como diez minutos diciéndote que al final si vendría acá.

¿Eh? ¿Me había mandado un mensaje de último momento? ¿Y por qué no había sentido la vibración del teléfono en dado caso?

–Ah… ¿Sí? – pregunté taciturna.

–Sí, ¿Te enseño el mensaje? –murmuró Kaneki con total tranquilidad.

¿Cómo podía estar tan tranquilo después de todo lo que había dicho?

Negué con la cabeza, deslizando una de mis manos sobre el tirante derecho de mi mochila, cayendo entonces, en cuenta de algo; Él bolsillo frontal de mi suéter se sentía vacío.

_Te envié un mensaje hace como diez minutos diciéndote que al final si vendría acá._ ¡El celular! No llevaba el celular conmigo.

¡Rayos! El baño. Si bien recordaba, el celular se me había caído de las manos, había estado tan ensimismada con mis pensamientos y el hecho de haberme sentido tan herida y utilizada que estaba segura de que no había recogido el aparato del suelo.

–Espera… ten- tengo que volver al colegio… – tartamudeé rápidamente, sintiéndome más tonta de lo que ya me sentía.

– ¿Por qué? ¿Estás bien? Te has puesto pálida – susurró de repente, colocando una de sus manos sobre mi hombro y poniendo uno de sus dedos debajo de mi barbilla con la otra mano, levantándola despacio para obligarme a mirarlo.

¿En qué momento se había acercado tanto a mí? ¡Mierda! Eso había conseguido por evitar verlo a la cara. Juraría que en el momento en que sus manos me habían tocado parecía como si me hubiera pasado una corriente eléctrica sacudirme con violencia el cuerpo entero. Oh, no. No estaba lista para eso. ¿Siempre tenía que ser tan injusto? No tenía por qué haber hecho eso. Sin embargo, en mi actual posición ya era muy tarde para lamentarme. Sus manos me quemaban el rostro, o al menos me estaba dando esa sensación. O tal vez era yo.

–_Touka_, mírame– dijo entonces de repente, con ese tono autoritario que no dejaba de matizarse con la seriedad típica de su voz. Me provocó un escalofrío por la inusual manera en la que había llamado mi nombre.

_¿No Touka-chan esta vez? ¿Estaba soñando nuevamente o qué? _

Sin embargo lo miré casi al instante en el que me lo había pedido. Ahí estaba, el brillo típico de sus ojos, los de antes. Creo que estaba en problemas.

–Ahora, mientras me miras así, dime nuevamente lo que opinas de mí– volvió a pedir, demandante.

Temblé ligeramente, sintiéndome pequeña y tonta gracias a nuestra cercanía, dejándome la mente en blanco. Y como no estarlo, estaba tocándome después de tanto tiempo, sin avisarme como siempre. Sentía la garganta seca y mis ojos no eran capaces de apartarse de sus ojos grises.

Sus manos emprendieron un pequeño recorrido por mi rostro con gentileza mientras me brindaba una mirada furtiva y comenzaba a respirar profundamente. Por mi parte, parecía que me había olvidado de que estaba enfadada con Él y que además estábamos casi enfrente del colegio y aunque este ya estuviera casi vacío, no dejaba de ser un lugar público.

– ¿No vas a decírmelo? – replicó Kaneki de una forma burlona.

Tono de voz que, afortunadamente, me hizo volver en sí, dándome fuerzas para apartarlo bruscamente de un empujón.

–No. Tengo que ir al baño– dije con firmeza, tratando de sonar indiferente, girando sobre mi misma y adentrándome con pasos agigantados hacia el colegio.

–Te sigo entonces– contestó Él, casi de inmediato, caminando detrás de mí a una distancia poco convencional.

Joder, sin duda alguna estaba en problemas.

–No es necesario–contradije yo con brusquedad.

–De igual lo haré–se defendió, manteniendo la calma en su voz.

_Si sería estúpido. _

Castañeteé los dientes del enojo que me estaba emergiendo nuevamente. En definitiva no me había arrepentido por lo que había dicho y Kaneki no estaba en derecho de reclamarme. Suspiré mientras subía los angostos escalones del primer piso. El baño se encontraba en el segundo piso después de todo.

_Cálmate Touka, no tienes por qué sentirte culpable, ¿No es así?_

Podía sentir su mano rozar la mía, cosa que me encrespó todavía más. Me aclaré la garganta en un intento de dejarle a Kaneki en claro que la cercanía a la que se encontraba de mí me molestaba, medio girando mi rostro para verlo.

Carajo, había metido la pata otra vez. Sus ojos se entornaron ligeramente y su rostro estaba excesivamente cerca del mío.

– ¿Podrías darme mi propio espacio? –me atreví a preguntarle.

Kaneki enarcó las cejas, parecía sorprendido.

–Como quieras–pero no se apartó.

Estaba dispuesta a contenerme y no armar un alboroto en pleno colegio, de verdad que sí. Así que contuve una palabrota y fui yo quien me aparté uno o dos pasos de Kaneki. Me volteé y seguí caminando por el pasillo sin decirle nada. No obstante, sus pasos siguieron escuchándose detrás de mí.

El corto trayecto fue completamente en silencio hasta que por fin llegamos al baño.

_Hola, puerta ¿Recuerdas cómo te azoté por culpa del imbécil que, casualmente, está justo ahora detrás de mí?_

–Espérame aquí afuera– dije rápidamente sin voltear a verlo.

– ¿Tanto temes quedarte a solas conmigo? – soltó Él. Estaba segura de que estaba sonriendo satíricamente a mis espaldas.

–Más quisieras, idiota–dije con displicencia.

–Extrañaba esos insultos, _Touka_.

El corazón me salió disparado en cuanto escuché la manera en la que me había llamado de nuevo. Y no era porque ya no agregara el _chan_, era más bien por el tono en el que lo había dicho, un tono muy… ¿seductor? Mis piernas empezaban a temblar como flanes.

_No Touka, no te dejes engañar. Lo único que quiere es que te rindas para que pueda cogerte. _

El labio inferior me temblaba, la piel de mi cara ardía como si tuviera fiebre. ¿Me habría puesto roja? Agradecía que siguiera a espaldas de mí, así no me avergonzaría más. Bueno, si es que podía permitirme avergonzarme más.

–Te quedas afuera–contesté al fin, entrando al baño con toda la prisa que pude.

Cerré la puerta de un portazo. _Puerta, de nuevo lo siento._

Eché una mirada rápida a toda la habitación, sintiéndome tranquila. Reparé en que estaba mordiéndome el labio inferior. Mi cuerpo entero estaba temblando. Odiaba eso, odiaba que Kaneki me provocara esos problemas. Pero en fin, tenía algo más importante que hacer y ¡joder! Tal vez mi día no era tan malo. Apenas había echado un vistazo al baño y bueno, que suerte tenía.

Mi celular estaba tirado justo enfrente de mí, nadie se lo había llevado. Suspiré aliviada.

–Ahí estas–susurré, acercándome al aparato e inclinándome al piso para recogerlo.

Apreté el aparato con la mano, me incorporé y lo guardé rápidamente en el bolsillo de mi suéter. Misión cumplida. Ahora… ahora tenía que salir y verlo a Él. Oh bien, al carajo. Volteé a ver la ventana ¿Cabría por ahí? Tal vez hubiera sido mejor que lo hubiera hecho, por muy infantil que me viera. Pero vamos, en cuanto me di la vuelta, reparé en que ya no era necesario.

Estaba parado enfrente de mí, viéndome intensamente, conocía esa mirada. Se había retirado la capucha, dejando su cabello blanco al descubierto.

_Maldito idiota._

–Te dije que…

Apenas fui capaz de pronunciar eso, mi molesto tono de voz había sido silenciado porque Kaneki se había abalanzado sobre mí.

Súbitamente sentí como esa sensación placentera que se había ausentado tiempo atrás se había hecho presente nuevamente y claro, era gracias a que los labios de Kaneki estaban presionando los míos con demasiada profundidad mientras terminaba por acorralarme contra la pared.

_Y es que... se sentía bien._

Mierda, no. Tenía que pararlo, tenía que rechazarlo. Contraje los labios y coloqué mis manos en su pecho en un intento de hacerlo retroceder. No lo pude mover ni un centímetro, de hecho, resultó peor. Tomó ambas de mis muñecas con sus manos, elevándolas por arriba de mi cabeza, apoyando mis brazos de lleno contra la pared. Gruñí molesta mientras sus labios insistían contra los míos, los estaba devorando y su lengua luchaba por meterse a la cavidad de mi boca.

_Idiota, usa tus piernas ¡Tus piernas!_

Comencé a patalear, pero cuando recién comenzaba mi segundo intento había sido inmovilizada por sus caderas chocando contra las mías, estancando mis piernas. Me había percatado entonces de cómo su entrepierna crecía justo encima de mi vientre.

_¿Ves? Ahora te va a coger en el baño de tu propio colegio. ¿No te vas a defender?, _me reprendí mentalmente a mí misma.

No, yo no iba a seguir permitiéndole a Kaneki que me hiciera su objeto de diversión.

Sin pensarlo, encajé mis dientes con fuerza en su labio inferior. Creí que no tendría efecto pero para mi sorpresa Kaneki había dejado escapar un ronco gemido, liberando con brusquedad mis labios y apartándose de mí.

Dejé escapar un jadeo mientras intentaba recuperar la respiración a bocanadas.

– ¿Qué diablos pasa contigo? –murmuré mientras frotaba mi mano contra mi boca.

Kaneki suspiró y también se llevó una mano a su boca, esta vez era Él quien no me miraba al rostro. El silencio volvió a adueñarse del ambiente al mismo tiempo que la tensión. Ah, el silencio incómodo.

–Tú… –susurró Kaneki, apartándose su mano de los labios.

Iba a reclamarle otra vez pero fueron precisamente sus ojos los que me habían dislocado por completo, capturando reiteradamente mi mirada en un sólo parpadeo. Estaba segura de que mi cara se había descompuesto en cuanto me crucé con su expresión tan serena pero, a la vez, ya no había ningún rastro de seriedad en esta, su mirada intensa era una que no creí que vería en mucho tiempo. Una mirada de alguien que parecía tener sentimientos…

– ¿De verdad me odias, Touka? –inquirió suavemente.

Aunque sus labios siguieran en una línea recta, aunque su voz siguiera sonando serena. Sus ojos estaban completamente abandonados a la tristeza. Desarmándome a mí por completo.

–Yo… yo no… –vacilé sin saber que decir.

–Está bien. Haces bien en odiarme–me interrumpió Él.

_¡¿Qué rayos?!_

– ¿Por qué no estás enfadado? – sonsaqué con altanería.

Entonces sonrió. Una sonrisa completamente atribuida de melancolía.

– ¿Por qué habría de estarlo?

_¿Por qué no? _

Nuevamente silencio. De haber seguido molesta le hubiera mandado a la mierda con tal de romper toda esa aura cargada de incomodidad, pero no lo hice. Kaneki suspiró.

–Eres… tan reservado– musité entonces.

–Así es como debe de ser, Touka.

– ¿Y es por eso que comenzaste a llamarme de esta manera? ¿Tanto te importo un carajo? – lo acusé con mi voz a punto de quebrarse.

– ¿Qué? ¿Por qué dices eso? – contestó entonces. Su tono de voz había cambiado.

Oh rayos, lo había dicho. ¡Lo había dicho!

–Lo que oíste– susurré con una voz muy baja y temblorosa. Joder, estaba a punto de romper a llorar.

Me abracé a mí misma con ambos de mis brazos, recargándome en la pared.

–Touka…– exclamó Kaneki mientras lo veía acercarse a mí.

–No te me acerques– protesté amenazadoramente, elevando un poco la voz. Sin embargo, Kaneki apresuró su paso.

Me aparté rápidamente de la pared ¡Oh no! ¡No iba a ser acorralada otra vez!

–Touka, no me evadas– me suplicó tomándome el brazo cuando recién había dado dos pasos hacia enfrente.

– ¡Deja de llamarme por mi nombre! ¡Deja de molestarme! – exploté entonces, zarandeándome en un débil intento de romper el contacto físico.

No iba a caer en la trampa de mirarle a los ojos, no lo iba a hacer. Ese era su objetivo después de todo por la manera en que terminó jalándome del brazo y atrayéndome bruscamente hacia su cuerpo. Sólo que yo fui más rápida esta vez y coloqué mi brazo libre encima de su pecho, impidiendo que quedáramos apegados por completo.

–Suéltame– lo amenacé.

–Haces muy bien en odiarme. Créeme que sí.

Y lo miré. Incrédula por ver esa faceta de Kaneki. Aquellas barreras de seriedad y fría inexpresividad adornándole los ojos ya no estaban. Sólo reflejaban tristeza, incluso dolor.

¿Acaso todo esto le estaba doliendo? ¿Por qué?

–No estás siendo justo–farfullé.

Colocó ambas de sus manos en mis mejillas, nuevamente no dijo nada y a mí me estaba comenzando a desesperar. Sus ojos, por otra parte, comenzaron a llenarse de latosa compasión.

–Odio cuando me miras así–solté a la defensiva, sorprendida de mi propia sinceridad.

– ¿Por qué? –me respondió inmediatamente, enarcando ligeramente las cejas.

–Porque… –tragué saliva, dirigiendo mi mirada involuntariamente a sus labios–… es como si yo te importara.

Vale, estaba siendo demasiado sincera y si seguía así, seguramente iba a terminar bastante mal. Me maldije a mí misma, se suponía que tenía que mostrarme hostil ante Kaneki y no lo estaba consiguiendo para nada.

De repente se inclinó un poco más hacía mí. Oh, no. Sus labios estaban a nada de rozar los míos…otra vez.

–Me vas a hacer decir algo que yo no quiero–balbuceó, notando para mi sorpresa un ligero temblor en su voz.

– ¿Por qué? ¿Es algo malo? –lo miré. Sus ojos estaban en llamas, había tanta intensidad en estos que hasta cierto punto, me cegaban.

–No…–se limitó a contestar, cerrando los ojos.

–Entonces, ¿Qué quieres sacar de todo esto Kaneki?

–_Touka_… –hizo una pausa, tomó aire y vi su manzana de Adán moverse levemente. Había tragado saliva– Touka-chan. De verdad no quiero decírtelo–sentenció, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza.

– ¿Por qué no? Si no es algo malo ¿Entonces por qué? –sentía las ganas de llorar conforme decía aquello.

No contestó.

– ¿Por qué Kaneki? –insistí con hostilidad e impaciencia, logrando que sus ojos volvieran a encontrarse con los míos.

Abrió la boca pero no emitió ni un sólo sonido alguno de esta. Las lágrimas brotaron por si solas de mis ojos –haciendo que yo me sintiera patética por siguiente ocasión– y en Kaneki provocó una nueva transformación en su rostro. De tristeza a angustia.

–No… Touka-chan no, por favor…– gimió entonces, con una fragilidad enorme invadiendo su tono de voz, se había quebrado. Algo que creí que no volvería a escuchar en Él. Sonaba desesperado y triste. Era como si demostrara…

…_Que Él estaba sufriendo tanto como yo…_

–Kaneki…–murmuré en modo de súplica.

–Touka-chan, por favor, yo no quiero que me odies–interrumpió.

Exhalé aire violentamente, el corazón se me había detenido. ¿Había escuchado bien? Kaneki no quería que yo lo odiara…

Sentí la humedad y el sabor a sal empaparme los labios, comenzando a sollozar más abiertamente. Había llegado a mi limite, incluso lo había cruzado.

Me encogí cuando sentí sus brazos rodearme por completo, mi corazón saltó violentamente y a mi estómago se le había formado un nudo. A pesar de todo eso, no lo aparté esta vez, se sentía cálido y agradable. Sus manos se pasearon por mi cabello y por mis hombros también. Con mis manos temblorosas, terminé correspondiendo, colocando mis brazos sobre su cintura.

–Entonces yo… necesito saber…–volví a implorarle, mirándolo a los ojos con intensidad, esperando que por fin pudiera decirme algo.

Kaneki volvió a tragar saliva de una manera un poco disimulada, pasándose la lengua por los labios. Parecía nervioso. Se lo iba a decir pero sus brazos me habían rodeado con más fuerza por unos cuantos segundos. Sin romper el contacto visual se agachó, pasando sus brazos por debajo de mis piernas y alzándome rápidamente, tomándome completamente desprevenida.

Me vi a mi misma nuevamente entre sus brazos, en esa misma posición de aquella vez en la que me había salvado de Ayato. Parpadeé rápidamente esperando a que dijera algo. No lo hizo. Mejor para mí, así no vería que me había sonrojado.

Salió del baño de mujeres, conmigo entre sus brazos – ¿No podía ser más vergonzoso o qué? –luego, comenzó a caminar apresuradamente por los vacíos pasillos del colegio. Ya era bastante tarde e incluso las luces de este se habían encendido. El turno vespertino ya debería de haber empezado seguramente. Mucho mejor, de verdad mucho mejor. Nadie tendría que vernos…

–Yo puedo caminar ¿Sabes? –gruñí avergonzada.

Kaneki ni se inmutó a mis palabras, en vez de eso, me sostuvo con más fuerza. Habíamos llegado a la entrada principal. Joder ¡Que vergonzoso! Maldito Kaneki ¡Maldito!

_Que nadie nos esté viendo, que nadie nos esté viendo. _

Justo cuando creí que no podía más con tanta vergüenza, salimos a las afueras del colegio y Kaneki dejo de caminar, depositándome en el suelo con suavidad. ¡Por fin!

Estiré mis brazos hacía arriba y cuando volteé a verlo se había colocado la capucha de su chamarra nuevamente sobre su cabeza. Me le quedé viendo y Kaneki me sostuvo la mirada. Había vuelto a ser inexpresiva sólo que, había algo ligeramente diferente, un matiz minúsculo de incandescencia danzaba en sus orbes grisáceos.

Fui la primera en retirarse en el duelo de miradas. Bueno, siempre era yo quién lo hacía después de todo y con el fastidioso sonrojo de mejillas como bono extra además.

–Tú ganas, Touka-chan–masculló Kaneki, cerca, _muy cerca,_ de mi oído.

Giré mi rostro al suyo. De no haber sido por la sorpresa me hubiera enrojecido nuevamente, por el hecho de que nuestras narices casi se rozaban.

– ¿Ganar qué? –inquirí desconcertada.

Me sonrió cálidamente, agarrándome descuidada al tomar una de mis manos con las suyas, separando su rostro gentilmente del mío.

–Explicaciones.

_¿Significaba lo que estaba pensando?_

– ¿Eso significa que me dirás todo lo que yo quiero saber?

– Exactamente.

– ¿Absolutamente todo?

– Si, todo.

– ¿Estás…?

– Touka-chan, sé que no tengo derecho a exigirte esto pero por favor, confía un poco en mí– me interrumpió, jalándome de mi mano, atrayéndome a Él.

Me estaba abrazando nuevamente y como consecuencia me había sacado un suspiro antes de volverle a corresponder.

Que extraño día, había sacado tantos sentimientos a flote. Del desconcierto al enojo, del enojo a la tristeza, de la tristeza a la… ¿felicidad? Bueno, Kaneki me iba a explicar lo que yo quisiera. ¿Eso era bueno no? Podría preguntarle qué era lo que quería de mí y ahí descubriría si me estaba usando o no. ¿Entonces por qué me sentía tan inquieta?

–De acuerdo, tú ganas– lo cité con sarcasmo. Sacándole una risa por su parte.

–No deberías de hacer eso–me dijo como si estuviera amenazándome.

– ¿Me estás amenazando?

–Sí, Touka-chan, estoy amenazándote.

Hombre, cuanta sinceridad de su parte. Suspiré.

–Bien, no tenemos mucho tiempo. Vamos–susurró en mi oído.

Me estremecí cuando me liberó de su abrazo y al momento siguiente sentí como se me erizaba la piel cuando me tomaba la mano y me halaba de esta, colocándome a su lado mientras comenzábamos a caminar hacia la derecha por la estrecha avenida. Estábamos caminando rápido.

– ¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa? – masculló de repente. Parecía divertido.

–No lo estoy–susurré agachando la cabeza de pura vergüenza.

Soltó una risita, apretándome los dedos de mis manos suavemente, como si quisiera transmitirme confianza.

–No te preocupes –dijo al tiempo que dábamos la vuelta a la izquierda – Todo estará bien.

_Bueno, muy tarde, ya hasta me había preocupado de más._

– ¿A dónde me llevas? –pregunté entonces.

La mano de Kaneki se tensó un momento.

–Al lugar donde te llevé la primera vez que comenzamos esto.

Su mano se había puesto demasiado caliente, o tal vez era la mía, o tal vez simplemente eran las dos. Mis piernas me hubieran fallado de no ser porque Kaneki seguía tirando de mí para que avanzara más deprisa. Ninguno dijo nada. Quise verle la cara pero con la capucha cubriéndole el rostro no me ayudaba en nada. Que mal, me preguntaba cuál de los dos estaría más avergonzado. ¿Estaba bien que comenzara a tener recuerdos de aquella vez?

_Cálmate, Touka. Cálmate. Vas allá a hablar, no van a hacer otra cosa. ¿Verdad?_

El calor de mi cuerpo comenzaba a hablar por si sólo como respuesta conforme seguíamos caminando. Íbamos a volver _ahí_. ¿Por qué precisamente ahí? Joder, iba a terminar volviéndome loca. Y si pasaba, sería sin lugar a dudas por culpa del idiota de Kaneki.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales: ¡Ta-dah! ¿Les gustó? c: Sé que todas quieren que haga sufrir a Kaneki por el cómo hace sentir a Touka, y si, lo voy a hacer, no se preocupen c: también me comentaba <strong>_ayrecroft18_** que ya quiere ver acción y peleas y bueno, las habrán. No tengan duda al respecto, pero por ahora quiero seguirlas hostigando con todo el Touken meloso posible antes de llegar a ese punto de la historia c': ¿Quieren lemon el siguiente capítulo o alguna otra sugerencia? Háganmelo saber 7u7**

**Ahora bien, comenzaré a responder a los reviews que me dejaron como guests en el capitulo 5:**

_Nao_**: **Espero te agrade este capítulo para compensar lo que te hice el capítulo pasado D: y déjame saber si te pude complacer en este c: por otra parte, gracias por leer y tomarte el tiempo de dejarme el review c:

_Yukistar_: Primero que nada, gracias por seguir mi historia y por dejarme siempre un review, es algo que te agradezco de verdad y espero este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado c:

_Kuroro-chan: _Lamento haber sido una mala influencia por distraerte así de tus estudios D: no me mates uvu xD okno, de verdad gracias por tus ánimos, me alegro que te esté gustando el fic y no te preocupes que no lo voy a abandonar c: tal vez me vaya a atrasar de vez en cuando porque recién estoy empezando la universidad y luego hay veces que no me da tiempo de escribir la actualización (ya me pasó así una vez) pero no lo voy a dejar, precisamente porque ustedes me matarían uvu y porque yo no podría perdonármelo a mí misma también. Un saludo c: gracias por leer.

**Por supuesto también les agradezco a ustedes:** _treeofsakuras_, _KonataMar_, , _Ariyass_, _JaneKirishima_, _BloodyMary45_, _HelenaRize-san_, _akameakahorizon_ **y** _ayrecroft18 _por sus reviews en el último capítulo, si bien no me equivoco todas han seguido esta historia desde el comienzo y es bueno para mí saber que tengo fieles lectoras conmigo :)

**Sin más que decir por el momento, saludos cordiales, gracias por pasar a leer el fanfic y nos volveremos a ver pronto c: **


	7. Chapter 7: A beautiful lie

**ADVERTENCIAS: Ninguna del todo. Las letras cursivas son los pensamientos tanto de Touka como de Kaneki. **

**Ya saben que Tokyo Ghoul no es mío, así que ya no colocaré el disclaimer c: Perdonen la tardanza, disfruten el capitulo. **

* * *

><p><strong>Sweet, sweet Torture VI:<strong>

**A BEAUTIFUL LIE.**

Sin darme cuenta la noche había caído de golpe en el cielo de Tokio. A pesar de que llevábamos caminando unos veinte minutos promedio, o tal vez eso creía ya que después de todo había tenido esa sensación de haber caminado tan poco debido a la prisa que me obligaba a ejercer Kaneki sobre mis pies.

Estaba tan nerviosa que no me había dado cuenta que después de girar tantas calles y rodear tantos edificios enormes así como las pequeñas casas conforme las luces de las ciudad se iban haciendo más tenues; Yo había comenzado a desconocer el rumbo a donde estábamos yendo. Reparé en que habíamos parado justo enfrente del enorme puente _Rainbow_. Jamás me había dado el lujo de admirarlo tan amenamente. Los colores rojos y azules danzaban sobre este con picardía mientras yo me dignaba a observarlo, jamás hubiera creído que llegaríamos a caminar tan lejos.

–Ya estamos aquí, Touka-chan–susurró entonces, virando su rostro al mío para verme, rompiendo el silencio y retirándose la capucha de la chamarra sobre su cabeza.

El calor de la mano de Kaneki continuaba siendo constante aunque, curiosamente, en todo nuestro trayecto habíamos permanecido callados, por lo que escuchar su voz después de un buen rato me había provocado un escalofrío.

Mi respiración estaba agitada en exceso sin que yo me diera cuenta, tenía los nervios a flor de piel y mis mejillas seguramente ardían de vergüenza. No obstante, a esas alturas dejé pasar por alto todos esos detalles y también fui capaz de apartar mi mano de la suya lentamente mientras lo miraba en silencio y asentía con la cabeza.

–Aquí suelo venir cuando no estoy en Aogiri, para pasar tiempo a solas y leer–murmuró con indiferencia.

Nos encontrábamos frente al edificio pequeño de tres pisos que aparentemente ya había visitado con anterioridad –Aunque yo no recordara que tuviera un aspecto tan tétrico–. Estaba comenzando a dudar de que realmente ya hubiera estado ahí antes. Lo hubiera preguntado, pero fue la mano derecha de Kaneki la que me distrajo de mis pensamientos; esta estaba girando lentamente el picaporte de una puerta negra bastante desgastada, la entrada principal del edificio.

_Tranquilízate, Touka, tranquilízate. _

– ¿Entonces me dirás todo? – pregunté una vez que la puerta se encontraba abierta.

Me estremecí en cuanto sentí su cálida mano apoyándose afectuosamente sobre mi hombro derecho. Mis manos se tensaron, una estando posada sobre la otra, por otro lado mis ojos se dirigían lentamente a los de Kaneki.

Estaba sonriéndome de lleno y yo no pude hacer nada más que mirarle totalmente anonada, pasando por alto que no hubiera podido ver nada en aquella oscura habitación de no ser por las luces del puente.

–Lo haré–contestó, deslizando su mano de mi hombro a la línea delgada de mi cuello y deteniéndola sobre mi mejilla derecha.

La habitación se iluminó de golpe y la puerta detrás de nosotros se había cerrado. Ya no había marcha atrás.

–Siéntate en donde quieras, si quieres puedo prepararte café.

Miré alrededor conforme dijo esas palabras. Parecíamos estar en lo que parecía ser la sala del lugar. Había una mesa de vidrio en el centro y dos sillones de color caoba, uno enfrente del otro. Fuera de eso, había una mesa más grande con libros sobre esta, además de una cafetera y tazas para café. Un pequeño tapete de color rojo al lado y el resto de la habitación eran enormes montañas de libros. Me sorprendió bastante ver semejante biblioteca en un cuarto tan pequeño.

–Touka-chan, deberías sentarte y dejar de estar tan tensa–farfulló Kaneki de repente, mirándome de reojo conforme depositaba el oscuro líquido dentro de una de las tazas.

Ah, mierda. ¿Tan obvio era mi estado emocional actual?

_Estúpida, como no se iba a dar cuenta, si estás temblando. _

Me senté en el sillón que me quedaba más cerca. Apreté los labios mientras miraba la mesa de vidrio –en el que a propósito, se podía observar el reflejo de Kaneki mientras preparaba el café–. Por otra parte, a pesar de que estuviera a punto de dar un paso en la extraña relación que tenía con Kaneki, seguía sin entender porque mi corazón seguía latiendo deprisa y no era precisamente por lo que estaba por saber, más bien, era porque temía descubrir algo que era mejor que no supiera.

–Aquí tienes, Touka-chan.

Parpadeé continuamente, perdiéndome en el humo que provenía de la taza de café que yacía sobre la mesa. Kaneki se había sentado en el otro sillón, quedando frente a frente conmigo. El agradable aroma me inundó las fosas nasales con demasiada sorpresa y sin querer recordé vagamente mi primer encuentro con Kaneki porque, precisamente, había sido el olor a café lo que me había despertado sobre aquella cama que en esos momentos no veía por ningún sitio.

Levanté la vista sólo para ver como Kaneki suspiraba mientras tomaba un sorbo de café con calma. Devolví mi mirada a mi taza, la tomé entre mis manos y me la llevé a los labios con cierta prisa por lo que el café terminó quemándome la lengua, pero logré disimularlo, después de todo no quería que Kaneki lo notara.

– ¿Seguro que ya había venido aquí antes? –solté de repente echando una ojeada a la habitación nuevamente sin poder ocultar mi desconcierto.

Kaneki apretó los labios con fuerza, parecía como si hubiera estado conteniendo una risa.

_Claro, como siempre, actuando como todo un idiota. _

–Sí, Touka-chan, sólo que nosotros estuvimos en la habitación donde duermo–contestó con serenidad.

–Ah… si, eso supuse–contesté en voz baja, apretando la taza entre mis manos.

–Si me dieran un yen por cada vez que te hago sonrojar, justo ahora sería millonario–y se rió. ¡Se rió!

Maldito imbécil engreído. Estaba notando cada vez más lo distante que se había vuelto aquel antiguo Kaneki al cual le hubiera roto la boca si hubiera dicho eso. ¡Ah! Pero el antiguo Kaneki no se hubiera atrevido tampoco a decirlo. ¿No era así?

–Y si a mí me dieran un yen por cada vez que te recuerdo lo idiota que eres sería más millonaria que tú–solté secamente, tomando un sorbo de mi café.

Kaneki enarcó las cejas, torciendo su boca en lo que parecía una mueca de sorpresa.

_¡Espero te haya dolido, idiota!_

–Touka-chan –susurró mientras se escuchó el ligero ruido de la taza siendo colocada en la mesa–. _No me provoques ahora. _

Estando desprevenida, sentí como me arrebataba sutilmente la taza de mis manos, colocándola en la mesa y atrapando mi mirada con la suya. Parpadeé nuevamente con rapidez. Podía ver sus pestañas cerca de las mías con demasiada precisión pues Kaneki se encontraba inclinado sobre la mesa, provocándome nuevamente un mar de aquellos escalofríos y temblores nerviosos que sólo Él sabía provocarme.

Lo hubiera insultado de no ser porque en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, colocó sus labios con suavidad sobre los míos, presionándolos con fervor pero sin intenciones de profundizar.

Mi corazón se desbocó con violencia conforme sentí la suavidad de su boca recorrer el contorno de la mía, una de sus manos se colocó en una de mis mejillas, presionándolo un poco más mis labios contra los suyos unos segundos más. Aunque para mí era como si esos segundos fueran minutos, horas, días, semanas tal vez…

–No… no lo hago–me defendí en cuanto Kaneki se apartó, colocándose nuevamente sobre su sillón.

Llevé mi brazo derecho a mi boca haciendo gesto de limpiarme el rastro de sus labios, gesto que, provocó nuevamente una risa por su parte.

_Maldito, maldito Kaneki. _

–Como sea ¿Podríamos empezar de una vez? – murmuró, ladeando su cabeza mientras me miraba con intensidad.

Desvié la mirada rápidamente. Mierda, comenzaba a tener calor y ya no sólo era en mis mejillas. Lentamente volví a posar mis ojos sobre los suyos y dejando escapar un suspiro, asentí con la cabeza.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Kaneki Ken.<strong>

Volví a contener la risa en cuanto vi el peculiar matiz rojo hacerse presente en sus mejillas por subsiguiente ocasión. Tenía que admitirlo, me gustaba provocarle esas reacciones y también me gustaba mucho la idea de ver ese lado de Ella. Comenzaba a preguntarme si yo era Él único capaz de ver tan abiertamente ese lado suyo.

–Bien Touka-chan ¿Qué es lo que deseas preguntar? –musité con calma, viéndola fijamente para complacerme a mí mismo ya que, una vez más evitaba mirarme a los ojos.

Si bien era cierto, por fin había encontrado algo bueno en "mi nuevo yo" ya que podía decirle todas las cosas que siempre había querido decirle a Touka-chan sin temor a que ella me golpeara o me ignorara. Había conseguido que mis palabras para ella le sonaran enserio y había conseguido hacerle saber lo que sentía por ella de una manera que jamás pensé que podría utilizar porque no era mi estilo.

Pero sin embargo, la manera en la que me había mirado horas atrás en el baño de su colegio, incluso la manera en la que me miraba en esos momentos sólo me hacía recordar lo poco grato de mí ya retorcida personalidad. Si hubiera sido inteligente me hubiera alejado de ella sin necesidad arrastrarla en aquella situación, ni mucho menos la hubiera arriesgando de esa manera.

– ¿Por qué haces todo esto de estar en Aogiri? –susurró con desconcierto.

Apoyé mis manos sobre mis rodillas. Bien esperaba esa pregunta pero no pensaba que la hubiera preguntado tan rápido.

–Ya te lo he dicho, yo quiero protegerlos a ustedes.

– ¿Cómo piensas protegernos? –soltó de repente haciendo un ruido considerable al haber colocado la taza sobre la mesa con tosquedad.

–Haciéndome fuerte, Touka-chan.

– ¿Exactamente cómo piensas hacerte fuerte?

Mi corazón palpitó con violencia en cuanto mis oídos escucharon aquella pregunta. Recordé vagamente mis misiones en días anteriores en los que yo me había unido a Aogiri. Misiones nada agradables. Tomando el control de los distritos y asesinando ghouls, incluso hiriendo humanos. Cómo un monstruo.

_Bueno, tú eres un monstruo. _

A pesar de todo eso, había algo que sobresalía y me seguía provocando pesadillas, atormentándome constantemente. ¿Cómo decirle eso a la única persona que me hacía recordar con tanto conforte que yo no era un monstruo tan desdichado?

_De una u otra manera, tú le prometiste que le contarías lo que fuera que ella quisiera saber. _

Nunca me había considerado a mí mismo una persona que faltara a promesas tan importantes como la que había hecho horas atrás con Touka-chan. Ni siquiera había pensado lo que me había pedido, yo solo quería complacerla…

_Si, y ahora estás atrapado en esto. Como siempre, queriendo hacer feliz a todos._

–Necesito aire–balbuceó Touka-chan, incorporándose rápidamente del sillón y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

_Ahí lo tienes, vas a dejarla ir. Es claro que la decepcionaste. ¿La dejarás ir?_

Mis pies se movieron por si solos, levantándome con brusquedad y dirigiéndome hacía ella, quien ya se encontraba girando el picaporte de la puerta.

–Porque voy a destruir a Aogiri desde adentro–dije sin más, apoyando mi mano derecha sobre la puerta.

La mano de Touka-chan por otra parte se había congelado y todo su cuerpo se había tensado. Comenzaba a preguntarme que podría estar pensando con lo que había dicho y también me preocupaba bastante.

– ¿Destruirlo volviéndote fuerte? ¿Tú sólo? –musitó Ella, girando lentamente su cuerpo para mirarme a la cara.

Sus intensos ojos azules terminaron por desarmar los míos. Su mirada era preocupación pura. Algo que no había visto en nadie más que en Hide y Hinami por breves instantes pero verlo en Touka-chan tantas veces en un solo día era demasiado para mí. Aunque a la vez lo agradecía, me hacía sentir como alguien que no era un monstruo.

Coloqué mi mano libre su barbilla, acariciándole con delicadeza. No quería lastimarla, no quería decirle nada que pudiera dañarla. No lo iba a permitir.

No iba a decirle que todos los ghouls que había tenido permitido matar en aquellas operaciones en Aogiri terminaba comiéndomelas, no iba a decirle que mi principal objetivo era destruir al Búho de un ojo, el líder de Aogiri. No iba a decirle que, costara lo que costara lo conseguiría así me convirtiera en un _kakuja _por completo, o bien, muriera en el intento. Aunque muchas veces, a pesar de la firmeza en mi decisión no estaba del todo seguro garantizar que lo lograría pero, no tenía opción.

Le estaba contando la verdad a medias, estaba de cierta forma mintiéndole.

–Touka-chan… yo no dejaré que algo te pase. –sentencié, envolviéndola silenciosamente entre mis brazos.

Por fin podía ser de esas personas que presumen ese dicho de que a veces uno comete estupideces por amor. Lo había leído en varios cuentos con finales felices que había encontrado en la biblioteca de mi padre cuando yo era un niño, incluso lo había escuchado múltiples ocasiones proviniendo de muchas personas mayores, adolescentes, incluso de niños que no tenían la mínima idea del verdadero significado de esas palabras.

Y ahora un monstruo como yo, a pesar de encontrarme en la posición en la que estaba, al fin podía entender aquellas palabras.

_Ojalá el día que te enteres en lo que me he convertido, puedas perdonarme, Touka-chan._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Touka Kirishima<strong>

Me limité a dejar que me abrazara sintiéndome repentinamente irreal, delicada y etérea. A pesar de la calidez que despedían sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo yo no podía tranquilizarme. Por el contrario, sentía como lentamente el enojo burbujeaba en mi interior con sagaz arbitraje.

–Entonces estás actuando como si fueras el héroe que lo sacrifica todo por los demás ¿no? –pregunté con la voz temblorosa.

Kaneki no me respondió. Cosa que me hizo sentir peor.

–Tú no… tú no tienes ningún derecho a decidir sobre los demás.

Comenzaba a sentirme mortificada entre la tibieza de su abrazo, me asfixiaba y me molestaba cada vez más y más.

–Yo no necesito que me salves–desaprobé dejándome envolver por la rabia.

Aparté a Kaneki con brusquedad de mí, girando nuevamente para abrir la puerta y cerrarla de un portazo detrás de mí, encontrándome nuevamente con la colorida vista del gran puente colgante. Notando de improviso que había comenzado a nevar.

La cabeza me daba vueltas ¿Qué rayos había conseguido yendo hasta allá? Nada había cambiado, las supuestas explicaciones no eran del todo explicaciones. Kaneki seguía sin serme sincero y eso me daba grima.

No obstante, no pasó mucho tiempo cuando escuché los pasos situarse detrás de mí haciendo que yo caminara hacía adelante por instinto.

–Touka-chan, no hemos terminado…

–Comienzo a creer que sólo juegas conmigo–dije entonces, girando sobre mi misma para enfrentarlo.

Kaneki abrió la boca al mismo tiempo que yo pero la cerró al instante, esperando a que yo continuara. Me sonrojé ligeramente, pero no de vergüenza, era del enojo que seguía borboteando constantemente en mi interior.

–También no entiendo que es lo que somos –Mi voz comenzó a temblar._ Oh vamos, no de nuevo ¡No de nuevo!_ – No entiendo qué diablos soy para ti y tampoco sé porque aun sabiendo que todo esto es peligroso… sabiendo que te podrías morir si alguien lo descubre, sigues insistiendo tanto en verme. Dices que quieres protegerme y que vas a destruir a Aogiri pero sigues sin decirme que pasa realmente. Luego me molesto conmigo misma por creer que te importo y que sólo… sólo me usas para tener sexo –exclamé en un hilo de voz.

No aguanté más y me llevé una mano a mi boca. Realmente lo había dicho.

–Touka-chan…– su voz sonó tan extraña y tan preocupada que sólo provocó que yo me estremeciera.

–Cállate, cállate, no digas nada–atajé rápidamente con voz amenazante y evitando a toda costa mirarlo.

Le di la espalda casi al instante en el que sentí como sus brazos rodeaban con fuerza mi cintura. Retiró mi propia mano de mi boca, entrelazándola con una de las suyas, haciendo que mis ojos se clavaran en sus uñas negras. Lo hubiera apartado de no haber sido porque Él fue más rápido para hablar que yo para actuar.

–Debiste decirme eso desde hace mucho, Touka-chan–suspiró, recargando su barbilla en mi hombro derecho.

– ¿Entonces por qué has hecho todo esto? – susurré inculpándolo y cerrando mis ojos.

–Realmente soy un tonto… te he hecho pensar que eres sólo un objeto de distracción para mí…–susurró, ignorando lo último que había dicho.

– ¿A qué quieres llegar? –pregunté, limpiándome el rastro de lágrimas que amenazaban por emerger de mis ojos.

Kaneki apretó su cuerpo contra el mío, aferrando ambas de sus manos alrededor de mi cintura. No sé si fue por acto-reflejo –o por estúpida– pero terminé apoyando mis manos sobre las suyas. Esperando su respuesta, dejando que el miedo se adueñara de mí.

– ¿Realmente deseas saberlo verdad? –susurró en mi oído con confidencia.

–Claro que quiero– me limité a contestar sin ocultar mi suplica.

No recibí respuesta, por el contrario, Kaneki me tomó delicadamente de mis hombros y me viró lentamente para que pudiera verlo, frente a frente. Estaba segura de que mi cara se había descompuesto en cuanto me crucé con su expresión tan ¿ansiosa? Si, ansiosa y más que nada, llena de miedo.

Uno de sus dedos se posó encima de mi mejilla, presionándola suavemente e interrumpiendo con brusquedad mis pensamientos. Comenzaba a impacientarme. Quería gritarle que dejara de torturarme con ese silencio sepulcral que se adueñó lentamente de nosotros ahí en plena calle, con la nieve amontonándose lentamente en esta mientras las luces del puente comenzaban a notarse más.

–A lo que quiero llegar–deslizó su dedo índice con agilidad, directo a mis labios– es bastante sencillo. Yo no quería decírtelo, de verdad que no –entonces, se rió, dejándome a mí paralizada y con los ojos abiertos. Parecía ser una risa nerviosa– Jamás me perdonaré si te pasa algo.

Mis mejillas se estaban calentado reiteradamente. No podía con eso y mucho menos si Kaneki me volvía a atender por enésima vez en todo ese día a mi rostro entre sus manos frías a causa del clima.

–En medio de todo esto –Recargó su frente contra la mía nuevamente– yo sólo quiero que confíes en mí, tú… si me importas Touka-chan –No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, su voz no sólo estaba sonando como la de aquel antiguo Kaneki sino que también estaba sonriendo como este.

Mis mejillas se habían estirado en lo que parecía ser una media sonrisa antes de que me pudiera dar cuenta. Me sentía avergonzada pero en aquellos momentos, aunque me sintiera como una jodida mocosa enamorada sin remedio, era algo que ya no podía evitar.

–No hagas eso ahora–dijo burlonamente. Incluso se había vuelto a reír.

Debería de haberme molestado pero su risa parecía música para mis oídos, distrayéndome íntegramente de mi enojo.

– ¿Por qué? –me atreví a preguntar en voz baja. Abandonando mis ojos a los suyos por completo.

Apartó suavemente el cabello que reposaba sobre mi ojo derecho, ladeé mi cabeza, recargando mi mejilla en su mano izquierda de una manera no tan involuntaria. Kaneki tomó aire. A mí se me estaba acabando la paciencia, y la respiración también.

–Porque estoy enamorado de ti, Touka-chan.

–Ugh, ¿Eso se supone que es romántico?

Como si una corriente de electricidad hubiera inundado nuestros cuerpos, Kaneki y yo nos separamos de golpe. Solté un quejido de fastidio, hundiendo mi mirada en el intruso que se encontraba parado enfrente de nosotros, viéndonos con total diversión. Miré de reojo a Kaneki, quién parecía tan conmocionado como yo así como también noté que sus orbes grisáceas volvían a cubrirse de su típica inexpresividad.

Mi quijada se aflojó permitiéndome liberar un poco de vaho proveniente de mi boca a causa del frío y con ello también algo de tensión aunque, no del todo me hacía sentir mejor. De todas las personas normales que pudieron habernos visto…

–Ayato…–musité con frialdad, dejando que mis ojos azules se tornaran lentamente a mis orbes rojas rodeadas de iris negra.

.

.

.

.

_Próximo capítulo: Monster._

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora: Queridas lectoras mías, que bueno dejarles el capítulo al fin perdonen la ligera demora, además de que este capítulo estuvo más corto que el anterior : nuevamente he andado ocupada. Sé que muchas querían lemon y otras no, grandes disculpas a las que si querían, más adelante será TuT no obstante, espero el capítulo haya sido de su agrado y cómo siempre lo he hecho y seguiré haciendo tengo que agradecerles por sus reviews a todas y por expresarme sus opiniones c':**

**A propósito, bienvenida Chibi Konan-XD me alegra mucho que te esté gustando la historia de verdad comentarios como los que siempre me ponen me dan más motivaciones para seguir adelante con el fic. También gracias Tiare por tomarte el tiempo de dejarme el review y disculpa que esta vez no actualizara rápido. **

**Me siento mal cuando me tardo en colgarles nuevo capítulo D: Afortunadamente el próximo capítulo ya lo tengo bastante avanzado c: Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo y como siempre les mando mis mejores saludos a todas. **


	8. Chapter 8: Monster

**ADVERTENCIAS: Ligeramente basado en ciertos capítulos del manga de Tokyo Ghoul C: No diré más. **

**N/A: Ya regresé :'D de verdad gracias por entender que luego me ande desapareciendo x_x c: Espero les guste y no quieran matarme después xD Les comentaré otros detalles al final. A propósito les recomiendo que mientras leen este capítulo de ser posible lo lean mientras escuchan "Glassy Sky" y "On my own" c: son parte del ost de Tokyo Ghoul Root A. Que lo disfruten.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sweet, sweet Torture VII:<strong>

**MONSTER.**

–Cuando todos en la base se la pasaban rumoreando que el parchecito seguía paseándose por aquí no era broma… y miren la razón –soltó una risa burlona–. Creo que los interrumpí en un buen momento ¿Eh? –exclamó Ayato con desdén mientras se colocaba una de sus manos en su cintura.

–Mocoso insolente…–siseé apretando los puños y avanzando hacia el frente.

Estaba dispuesta de callarlo a golpes hasta molerlo. Había estado conteniendo mucho enojo en durante todo ese día así que sólo pude pensar ¿Por qué no? Estiré mis brazos manteniendo mi mirada fija en Ayato quién ya había liberado su kagune. Dejé escapar un gruñido y al momento siguiente mi kagune se había hecho presente también.

– ¿Vas a dejarte poner en ridículo enfrente de tu novio, Touka? –se burló nuevamente sacando una de sus típicas sonrisas socarronas.

–El único que va a quedar en ridículo eres tú, maldito mocoso–contesté con frialdad.

–Touka-chan, detente–intervino Kaneki imprevistamente, colocándose enfrente de mí.

–No te metas, Kaneki–atajé rápidamente.

–Si van a pelear búsquense un lugar privado al menos–cantó Ayato a la lejanía.

Ante ese último parlamento tan desdeñoso Kaneki dejó de mirarme, virando su rostro ligeramente para mirar a mi burlón hermano. Mi ukaku volvió a esconderse detrás de mis hombros y mis ojos volvieron a reaparecer azules.

–Ayato-kun, creí que te había dicho que no interrumpieras a la gente cuando está hablando–espetó con calma.

– ¿Qué carajos estás diciendo? –soltó mi hermano, apretando ligeramente sus dientes y haciendo un sonido de presión con estos.

Kaneki ni se inmutó, nuevamente volteó su rostro con total tranquilidad hacia el mío y soltó un suspiro.

–En otras palabras, no interfieras en conversaciones ajenas.

– ¡¿Ah?! ¡No me jodas ahora! –explotó Ayato, torciendo la boca de una manera desagradable y abalanzándose sobre nosotros de repente.

Apenas y tuve tiempo de reaccionar para apartarme del violento movimiento de Ayato quién, terminó impactando contra el suelo –o tal vez había sido Kaneki–. No logré ver bien dado que me había resbalado y caído de bruces y por si fuera aún peor, tampoco podía escuchar bien. La cabeza me comenzó a dar vueltas y me estremecí en cuanto reparé en el frío calándome los huesos debido a la amontonada nieve que se encontraba debajo de mí en aquellos instantes.

– ¡TOUKAAAAAA! –gritó entonces, con furia, en alto y lastimándome los oídos.

Ayato se dirigía a mí conforme gritaba, detrás de Él una considerable ventisca de nieve se había elevado y dispersado alrededor de nosotros. Pero algo no cuadraba. No veía a Kaneki emerger de la ventisca. Me incorporé con la mayor velocidad que fui capaz y conseguí apartarme del ataque de mi hermano.

– ¡Ayato! –grité por inercia extendiendo mis brazos con rapidez, impulsándome hacía arriba y dejando surgir mi ukaku sin titubear un instante.

Me sonrió en respuesta sin dejar de ocultar su ansia al verme en mi posición de ataque y parecía que estaba a punto de soltarme algo nuevamente, sin embargo, no le dio tiempo debido a que comencé a arrojarle unos cuantos patrones de cristales que se dirigieron, uno tras otro, de lleno contra su cuerpo.

Aterricé nuevamente en el suelo, rodeada de una enorme ráfaga de nieve que llegó justo de la dirección donde había estado Ayato. Comencé a dudar que le hubiera golpeado pero mi mente no tuvo tiempo de pensarlo, mi corazón había dado un vuelco y este me había sacudido con violencia pues, una mano se había posado sobre mi hombro.

–Touka-chan…–susurró entonces, cerca de mi oído.

_¡Hijo de puta! ¿Cómo se atrevía a asustarme en un momento así? _

– ¡Joder Kaneki! – lo maldije, apartando su mano con brusquedad y virando sobre mi misma para verlo completamente de frente.

– ¿Estás bien Touka-chan? –preguntó colocando una de sus manos sobre mi mejilla derecha e ignorando por completo lo que le había reclamado.

–Tsk, idiota. No es tiempo para que hagas eso–atajé apartando su mano de un guantazo.

–Asumiré que eso es un sí–soltó con serenidad.

–Como sea… ¿ves algo? –inquirí entonces, volteando mi rostro a todos lados en busca de Ayato.

–No ¿Tú sí? –contestó dando unos cuantos paso hacía el frente.

La ventisca por fin comenzaba a dispersarse, no obstante para nuestra desgracia –o al menos la mía–. Aún no era posible identificar algo. Dejé escapar vaho de mi boca reiteradamente para después apretar mis dientes. Comenzaba a sentirme ansiosa ¿Y si había golpeado a Ayato al punto de dejarlo abatido?

Sacudí la cabeza. Eso era difícil de creer. Y fue entonces cuando Kaneki alzó un brazo en alto y lo movió hacía la izquierda, parecía que quería indicarme que me moviera en esa dirección y así lo hice. Situándome a un metro y medio de la posición de donde Él se encontraba. Por otra parte, la ventisca por fin había desaparecido y como ya había sospechado antes, Ayato no se encontraba en el mismo lugar donde lo había atacado.

–Creí que me darías más batalla, parchecito–siseó una voz justo detrás de mí.

_Oh mierda._

–Kane-…

–Mejor cállate Touka–me interrumpió Ayato colocando uno de sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, apretándome la yugular con fiereza.

El aire se había escapado de mis pulmones con violencia y un gemido yacía atorado en mi garganta haciéndome jadear con inclemencia y desesperación; provocando que mis manos fueran colocadas alrededor de su brazo por un intento en vano de liberarme por mi cuenta. Eso no lo había visto venir, ni siquiera me había percatado del momento en el que se había colocado detrás de mí.

–Ayato-kun _suéltala_–espetó Kaneki con frialdad mirando a mi hermano fijamente.

– ¿Oh qué? –contestó divertido y apretándome con mayor ímpetu.

Dejé escapar un grito ahogado comenzando a enterrar mis uñas en su brazo y logrando que Ayato se quejara, no obstante, no me soltó del todo. Kaneki apretó los puños y dio un paso al frente. Mi hermano como respuesta retrocedió un paso arrastrándome con Él.

–Yo no haría eso si fuera tú–amenazó bravamente.

–Mal…maldi… –chisté con la voz sofocada, gimiendo nuevamente.

Kaneki entrecerró los ojos por unos segundos y luego volvió a abrirlos normalmente. Aunque noté que su mirada además de mostrar esa displicencia ya tan típica de Él había algo más; Una especie de destello, un fuego negro cargado de ferocidad, un fuego que forjó en mí un extraño y desagradable escalofrío recorrerme el cuerpo a pesar de que su mirada no iba dirigida a mí.

–Te lo diré _otra vez_ Ayato-kun_. Suelta _a Touka-chan.

Entonces mi hermano se había tensado. Mis pulmones comenzaron a trabajar nuevamente pues había aflojado su agarre alrededor de mi cuello y apenas lo había hecho aproveché para clavar mi brazo derecho en una de sus costillas, pero había sido un gran error.

– ¡Touka-chan! –gritó entonces Kaneki, rompiendo la armonía de su voz.

–Que estúpida eres Touka–soltó Ayato por otro lado, tomándome de mis brazos y atrayéndome peligrosamente hacía Él.

Me había tomado tan de sorpresa que no pude reaccionar y cuando estuve consciente de la situación actual solo pude sentir su rodilla impactando contra mi bajo vientre. El dolor se había colado por cada fibra de mi cuerpo con tanta violencia que me impidió lanzar un grito apropiado a consecuencia de este. Por acto reflejo me llevé las manos a mi vientre, cayendo al suelo, enfrente de Ayato quién me dedicaba una mirada cruel.

– ¡Touka-chan! –gruñó Kaneki y aunque en esos momentos yo me encontrara de espaldas a Él, pude escuchar como empezaba a correr.

–Ah claro –dijo Ayato, colocando una de sus manos en su cintura–. La quieres de vuelta ¿No? ¡Pues te la devuelvo! –gritó entonces, tomándome bruscamente de mi suéter escolar, alzándome en vilo y arrojándome hacía el frente con irracionalidad.

En esa ocasión fui capaz de gritar y Kaneki también gritó –por siguiente vez– mi nombre segundos antes de que sintiera como su cuerpo chocaba bárbaramente contra el mío, arrojándonos lejos para terminar derribados contra el suelo.

Ayato soltó un suspiro seguido de una carcajada justo antes de decir:

–Los dos son tan patéticos y predecibles.

Mi cuerpo temblaba contra la nieve mientras mis ojos se clavaban en el cuerpo de Kaneki que yacía unos pocos metros lejos de mí. Dejé escapar un jadeo y después, estando aún temblorosa intenté levantarme pero fue la dura superficie de una de las botas de Ayato la que me impidió hacerlo, aplastándome la espalda con crueldad, logrando que volviera a gritar.

–Tú nunca aprendes Touka, hasta parece que con cada encuentro que tenemos te vuelves más y más débil –lanzó con furia, apretando la planta de su bota contra mi espina dorsal.

Grité nuevamente apretando mis manos contra la nieve y mirando desesperadamente a Kaneki quién aún se encontraba tumbado boca abajo. Nuevamente me encontraba en un aprieto grande y eso me molestaba profundamente por tratarse, precisamente, del maldito mocoso de Ayato.

–Que divertido, es una pena que tu novio haya quedado noqueado tan pronto, aunque tienes suerte porque no tendrá que ver cómo te humillo de nuevo–exclamó nuevamente con diversión, inclinándose hacía mí y colocando una de sus manos contra mi cara, presionándola contra la nieve.

–Dime ¿Eres realmente así de estúpida Touka? Meterte con un bastardo como Él… preferiste andar de romanticona en lugar de hacerte más fuerte para salir al fin de tu mediocridad y patético pacifismo ¿verdad? –exclamó alzando un poco su pie para que al momento siguiente lo azotara contra mi cuerpo sin un rastro de delicadeza y haciéndome aullar de dolor.

–Eres… un…

– ¡Oh vamos! No vengas de nuevo con tus palabras amenazantes hermanita ¿Quieres? Tienes suerte de que no te esté arrancando aquellas alas tuyas como la vez anterior –retiró su mano de mi cara mientras seguía apretando su bota, volviendo a mofarse– Aunque gracias a eso, esta vez, será aún peor. En vez de arrancarte tus inútiles alas voy a tener que romperte unos cuantos huesos ¿Te parece bien?

Mis labios estaban congelados al igual que mi cuerpo, a pesar de la amenaza de Ayato no fui capaz de hacer o decir nada más que apretar con furia mi mandíbula. Sentía como si la planta de su pie me quemara y electrocutara mi cuerpo entero. Seguramente estaba en shock, además de ser una obvia víctima del dolor. Por otro lado, mi mente comenzó a trabajar y a cuestionarse una sola pregunta: ¿Ayato sería capaz de matarme?

Un sudor frío comenzó a correr por mi barbilla, sentí el pie de Ayato levantarse nuevamente.

–Comencemos con tu espina dorsal–. Murmuró al fin con completa seriedad.

No estuve segura de sí tragué saliva o tal vez simplemente era una idea loca mía ya que, mi garganta ardía y se sentía algo seca. Pero, sin embargo, en vez de sentir como Ayato me rompía los huesos… sentí unos brazos tomar mi cuerpo, alzándome con rapidez conforme una ventisca de nieve volvía a formarse alrededor. Ya tenía bastante frío por lo que al momento de sentir el aire provocado a causa de esa ventisca me hizo encogerme contra el pecho de Kaneki.

A pesar de sentirme tan adolorida, me había percatado de que estaba viviendo un jodido deja vú. Sólo que esta vez no me estaba desmayando pues el dolor era soportable.

–Tú… idiota…–sollocé apretando las solapas de su camisa, las cuales sobresalían por encima de su chamarra.

–Esto… es como aquella vez ¿No? –musitó entonces viéndome de reojo.

A pesar de la situación, no pude evitar el endemoniado sonrojo de mis mejillas. Joder, me estaba volviendo tan patética.

–Cállate– contesté, desviando la mirada.

–Quédate aquí, yo estaré bien–susurró depositándome en el suelo con delicadeza.

–Pero Ayato…–comencé a decir.

–Esta vez no se va a mover ¿Cierto Ayato-kun? –atajó Kaneki, mirando de soslayo entre la ventisca que nuevamente comenzaba a diseminarse.

No entendía nada, sin embargo confié en lo que Kaneki había dicho y también dirigí mi mirada en la misma dirección que Él.

–Tú… tú… –escuché entonces.

Era sin duda alguna la voz lastimera de Ayato. Miré nuevamente a Kaneki y fue cuando pude apreciar mejor que estaba pasando. El rinkaku de Kaneki se encontraba presente, después de todo uno de sus rojos tentáculos estaba completamente incorporado hacía el frente, justo de donde había provenido la voz de mi hermano.

–Kaneki…–murmuré entonces, repentinamente exaltada.

–Está bien Touka-chan, no le haré daño–contestó rápidamente, avanzando hacia el frente.

A pesar de que todo seguía siendo tan descabellado finalmente la visión había vuelto a ser total y justo como había pensado; Ayato se encontraba contra el suelo con uno de los tentáculos del rinkaku clavado en su hombro derecho.

–Maldito… siempre metiéndote–exclamó entonces con desdén, llevándose una de sus manos a su hombro herido.

–Fuiste tú el que se metió en esto Ayato-kun y nuevamente no entendiste lo que te dije en nuestro último enfrentamiento –contestó Kaneki con aridez.

–Otra vez con tus estúpidos cuentos de que no vas a matarme ¿No es así? –silbó en respuesta.

Kaneki chasqueó la lengua y suspiró.

–Matarte es imposible Ayato-kun. Si lo hago, Touka-chan jamás me perdonaría.

Jamás me había sentido tan ajena en una situación así. Era como si yo no estuviera ahí. Lo notaba por la manera en que Kaneki miraba a Ayato y viceversa. Ciertamente, debería de haberme metido ¿no? Más a pesar de eso, no lo hice y preferí callarme y observar. No era mi estilo, pero había una extraña sensación inundarme el estómago como para atreverme a actuar. Además de que ya estaba bastante jodida tanto emocional como físicamente.

–Tsk, ¡Bastardo incompetente! Sigues siendo el mismo cobarde de siempre. ¿O es por qué quieres quedar bien frente a Touka? –comenzó a reírse amargamente–. Vamos, no vas a matarme pero… sí que has matados bastantes humanos y ghouls en nuestras operaciones de Aogiri ¿No?

Me paralicé en cuanto había escuchado aquellas palabras provenir de los labios de Ayato. Tal como me había temido entonces. Me hubiera gustado fingir que no me importaba, que todo estaba bien pero con ello sentí como si se hubiera formado un extraño hueco en mi pecho y este se agrando aún más cuando vi a Kaneki tensarse por completo. Ayato volvió a reírse.

–Ah, ¿No le dijiste verdad? –la comisura de sus labios se retorció en una de esas sonrisas tan típicas de Él.

–Eso era algo que no te correspondía decir–apuntó Kaneki y pude jurar que su voz había temblado ligeramente. ¿Tal vez de nerviosismo?

–Ya ¿Y? Si no vas a matarme…

–Ayato-kun, escucha…

–Alto… los dos, Alto. –interrumpí entonces, colocando una de mis manos sobre mi pecho y temblando ligeramente.

Ambos me miraron. Ayato con indiferencia y Kaneki… con algo que parecía ser preocupación.

– ¿Qué sucede Touka-chan? –preguntó entonces, fijando sus orbes grises en los míos.

– ¿Es eso verdad? –pregunté en un murmullo apenas audible.

Entonces Kaneki me sonrió a medias y Ayato por otra parte, comenzó a carcajearse.

–Yo no miento, Touka. Es mejor que te vayas haciendo una idea de lo que en realidad es tu noviecito.

Una punzada me atravesó el pecho en cuanto escuché a mi hermano hablar así, girando casi por inercia hacia Kaneki pero este seguía sonriéndome y de esta manera, sólo pude apartar mi mirada soltando un quejido.

–Perdóname Touka-chan. –dijo Kaneki, su voz no trasmitía ninguna emoción.

_¿Perdonarle? ¡¿Perdonarle?! ¿Cuándo había prometido contarme todo? _

Era como si me hubiera mentido y lo que me hubiera dicho horas atrás sólo había sido una promesa vacía ¿No? Unas palabras que había usado para calmarme, si me había mentido en ello. Lo que había dicho horas atrás… ¿también eran mentira?

–Mira nada más, sin duda alguna no le dijiste–exclamó Ayato en voz baja, en un ligero tono burlón.

Kaneki volvió a depositar su atención en mi hermano.

–Tú me mentiste… –susurré entonces, elevando mi vista nuevamente para mirar.

–Lo sé, Touka-chan. Pero lo hice por protegerte.

– ¿Protegerme? Yo ya te he dicho que no tienes por qué protegerme…–contesté débilmente, recorriendo con la mirada las luces del puente para después posarla sobre la nieve.

En efecto, me había mentido. Y quisiera admitirlo o no, dolía. Dolía incluso más que mi espalda recién lastimada a manos de Ayato.

–Touka-chan… por un lado Ayato-kun tiene razón. –musitó Kaneki, haciendo que mi mirada se concentrará nuevamente en Él. No me miraba, pero había alzado una de sus manos y entonces, deslizó uno de sus dedos sobre el otro, ocasionando un crujido bastante tétrico–. No debí de permitir que te metieras conmigo. Después de todo…

Fue en ese momento en el que mi mirada volvió a encontrarse con la de Kaneki, y entonces, el mundo se había detenido. Era aquella mirada recargada de tristeza y dolor. La que me había dedicado ya innumerables veces y aunque no era la primera vez que me la dedicaba, dolió como si lo hubiera sido. Aunque sólo fueron unos cuantos segundos sabía que algo iba a pasar, algo que después de que ocurriera cambiaría nuestra relación nuevamente. Justo como aquella vez en la que había decidido unirse a Aogiri.

–…Después de todo yo… soy un _monstruo–_finalizó al fin, rompiendo el contacto visual.

El hueco de mi pecho se había agrandado y lo que pasó a continuación, no sopesó para nada aquella desagradable sensación.

–Por lo tanto Ayato…–se escuchó otro crujido provenir de entre sus dedos–. A partir de este momento, voy a _medio matarte_.

– ¿Medio matarme? ¡No me subestimes sólo porque me atacaste desprevenido! –espetó mi hermano sin ocultar su enojo, rechinando los dientes por consecuente ocasión.

–Bien entonces –Kaneki retrocedió unos cuantos pasos, liberando a Ayato de su rinkaku y permitiéndole levantarse–. Ayato-kun, ya te lo he dicho antes. Tú y Touka-chan son hermanos… no es bueno que seas violento con ella. –exclamó volviendo a su típico tono de indiferencia.

– ¡¿Huh?! Bastardo… tú no tienes ningún poder persuasión–gruñó en respuesta, apretando los puños y deformando su cara al punto de hacer resaltar sus venas de esta. – ¡JODETE!

Y sin previo se abalanzó sobre Kaneki. Pero para mi sorpresa lo evadió con facilidad, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos observé la cara desconcertada de Ayato durante una fracción de segundo. Jamás lo había visto así. No me dio mucho más para pensar, el rinkaku yacía enredado alrededor de la pierna derecha de mi parlante hermano.

–Cómo siempre te la pasas parloteando.

– ¡Ya cállate! ¡Eres tan irritante! –atajó. Elevándose en lo alto y comenzando a lanzar los típicos ataques propios del ukaku.

Pero nuevamente Kaneki los esquivó sin dificultad alguna. Sus movimientos me dejaron atónita pues eran bastante rápidos y concisos. Sin duda, al fin podía presenciar lo fuerte que se había vuelto.

Ayato volvió a atacar soltando alaridos de desesperación al notar que Kaneki no estaba siendo herido para nada y que nuevamente había fallado. Soltó un alarido más para después voltear su cuerpo y dirigirse repentinamente hacía mí a toda velocidad. Tanta, que solo me había dado tiempo de abrir los ojos debido a la sorpresa. Y una vez más no recibí ningún impacto, puesto que Kaneki se encontraba enfrente de mí, sosteniendo a Ayato con uno de los tentáculos de su rinkaku.

–Te recuerdo que estás peleando conmigo, Ayato-kun –. Murmuró y sin decirme a mí ni una sola palabra, lo arrojó al suelo con tanta violencia que a mí me sorprendió, incluso asustó.

Kaneki volvió a acercarse a mi hermano, completamente abatido en el suelo y sin titubear colocó su pie derecho sobre su pecho, haciendo que Ayato emitiera un gemido de dolor en respuesta.

Mi corazón saltó con violencia y mi cuerpo entero se había paralizado. ¿Qué demonios estaba viendo?

–Intestaste romperle los huesos a Touka-chan ¿No es así Ayato-kun? –dijo mientras presionaba más de lleno contra el pecho de mi delirante hermano.

–Bastardo…–fue todo lo que contestó.

–Bien. Como te decía… ¿Cuál crees que es la definición de medio matar? –siseó Kaneki con un tono de voz que no había escuchado antes. A excepción… de aquel raro sueño que había tenido hace poco.

Aquel sueño en el que Kaneki se mostraba tan cruel y monstruoso. El que pensé que jamás llegaría a ver, era la misma mirada. Exactamente la misma de aquel Kaneki de mis pesadillas.

–Si consideramos destruirte el cuerpo entero sería una muerte completa. Así que, separemos tu cuerpo en dos partes. La de arriba y la de abajo. Podrías vivir con la parte inferior de tu cuerpo. Hay doscientos seis huesos en el cuerpo humano ¿no? Asumo que en los ghouls es igual. Aprovechando que planeabas romperle los huesos a Touka-chan sin considerar si quiera cuales huesos romper. Déjame decirte que los huesos tienen simetría del lado izquierdo y el derecho. Así que… dividirlos a la mitad sería fácil.

Después de escuchar todo ese retorcido y ferviente discurso por su parte –sintiéndome repentinamente conmocionada por la demostración innata de su intelecto –. Yo intenté moverme, pero mi cuerpo no respondía. El sudor de mi frente volvió a recorrerme la mejilla derecha y mis ojos yacían posados en aquella escena. En Ayato; con la mirada más horrorizada que jamás creí que podría ver alguna vez y por otro lado, la mirada tan desconocida de Kaneki. Incluso me había dado escalofríos. Sabía que había cambiado sí, pero aquello era otra cosa. Su voz despedía crueldad. Incluso su voz misma no parecía pertenecerle a Kaneki.

¿Qué diablos le había pasado? ¿De verdad era Kaneki? ¿Aquel Kaneki que me había dicho cosas tan estúpidamente románticas segundos antes de que todo aquello ocurriera?

No, el ya no era Kaneki. Entonces ¿Quién rayos era Él? ¿Por qué no me atreví a detenerlo?

Abrí un poco la boca intentando decir algo pero sólo salió vaho de esta. Mi corazón latía despavorido y estaba segura de que en cualquier momento sufriría de un ataque cardiaco pues, observé con algo de pánico como tomaba con total tranquilidad el brazo derecho de Ayato. ¿Estaba asustado no? Tan asustado como yo…

Fue cuando Él sonrió, aquella sonrisa idéntica a la de _aquel _Kaneki que creía una mera ilusión y sin ningún deje de compasión dijo:

–En otras palabras, empezando ahora, desde ya; Voy a romper ciento tres de tus huesos, Ayato-kun.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Próximo capitulo:<em>

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Broken._

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales: Y si, consideré imperdonable que no colocaran a nuestro querido Ayato huesos locos en el anime y ya que inicialmente empecé este fic siguiendo un poco la ruta del anime luego me dije, joder tengo que poner a huesos locos o no voy a poder descansar xD sólo que esta vez con Touka consciente y si, un poco de drama ¿Cómo creen que Touka reaccione después de ver a Kaneki romperle los huesos a su hermano? Cualquier sugerencia, amenaza de muerte y todo lo que deseen será bienvenido. Estoy consciente de lo cruel que me estoy poniendo (?)<strong>

**Me alegra saber que no les moleste que me tarde con esto Dx pero aun así me es imposible calmarme hasta que les cuelgo nuevo capítulo. Ahora puedo irme a dormir algo tranquila D: admito que me retrase un poco por el anime y el giro tan brusco que le están dando al final, me afectó tanto que deje de escribir este capítulo y me fui a lamentar por ahí. Temo por el Touken chicos y muchísimo.**

**Por otra parte, es grato para mí saber y afirmar al fin que tengo lectores y no sólo lectoras, gracias por hacérmelo saber y disculpen por mi falta de educación al asumir que todos eran sólo lectoras. **

**Sin más que decirles, gracias por pasarse a leer y saludos a todos. Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo c: **


End file.
